Secret Goddess
by aya-heart-tooya
Summary: She wasn’t a priestess, she wasn’t even 17 years old, and she didn’t come from the year 2007. It wasn’t until after hear death, that Kagome learned the truth about who she was. Rating might change in Future
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: She wasn't a priestess, she wasn't even 17 years old, and she didn't come from the year 2007. It wasn't until after hear death, that Kagome learned the truth about who she was. **

* * *

"Where is Inuyasha when I need him?" Kagome looked at her surroundings, night had already fallen, engulfing everything in darkness, it was the New Moon tonight, so Kagome knew Inuyasha was probably in hiding. Suddenly Kagome felt uneasiness overtake her; it was a feeling like no other she had ever had. Placing her bag on the ground slowly she carefully watched and listened for any sign of danger, she could feel someone watching her.

WHOOSH

Kagome felt the glowing Arrow whiz past her, scratching her cheek, leaving a large blood oozing gash across it. Screaming, Kagome let her instincts take over and she began to pump her legs in a sprint through the forest, dashing away from her attacker. But whoever it was followed. Kagome continued to run, but a sudden cramp in her leg caused her steps to falter, and her foot got caught in a root of one of the giant tree's, sending Kagome hurdling down into the cold hard ground, scratching and cutting her legs, arms and face. As well as tearing her uniform. Crying out at the pain in her leg and her aching body, Kagome tried to push herself up of the ground, but found her self being pushed back down.

"I missed the first time reincarnation, but I won't miss this time." The cold unemotional voice of Kikyo rang through Kagome's head as she was roughly turned over to look into the face of the dead priestess.

"Kikyo, what are you doing?" Kagome asked pleadingly, tears streaming down her face.

"Getting my soul back," Kikyo sneered, raising her hand above her head, clutched in it was an arrow, which blazed bright with Miko energy. A mischievous twinkle glittered in Kikyo's eyes as she brought the arrow crashing down into Kagome's heart.

The birds that had previously been nestled comfortably within the tree's all took to the sky simultaneously, as if sensing the coming doom to a Miko, a woman of the earth.

The last thing Kagome heard before her world went completely black forever was, "…………. Inuyasha asked me to get rid of you."

**:: With the others ::**

Inuyasha was sleeping peacefully in the corner of Keada's hut, while Sango and Miroku kept watch, in case of danger. Both Shippo and Keada had fallen asleep as well. Sango was busy waxing her Hiridkouts, while Miroku was sharpening his Staff, when a sudden commotion of birds in Inuyasha's forest drew their attention followed by a sudden chill in the air, causing both Sango and Miroku to unintentionally shiver.

"What was that?" Sango asked, eyes trained to the door incase of danger.

Miroku shook his head, "I'm not sure, but whatever it was, it was powerful."

"Should we go check it out?" Sango questioned?

"And leave Inuyasha unprotected? It would be too dangerous for one of us to go alone, but we can't both go because of Inuyasha. I think it would be best if we waited until morning. Whatever it was doesn't seem to be a threat to the village," Miroku spoke softly, as not to wake the others.

Sango nodded in agreement. But something was not right to her, she could feel something bad had happened, and she did not like it at all.

As the night wore on Miroku and Sango took turns sleeping and watching over the others until finally the first light of Dawn peaked over the horizon and Inuyasha awoke to his pulsing Demon returning to him.

"Well, good morning Inuya--" Miroku began, but was cut off.

"Kagome!!" Inuyasha exclaimed, eye's wide and nose twitching. "NO!" without an explanation Inuyasha shot up and out of the hut, racing towards the forest named after him.

Keada, who had awoken form the commotion sat up and looked at the concerned faces of the demon slayer and monk before all three got up and raced after Inuyasha, fear slowly consuming them. What had become of their friend to make Inuyasha panic so?

A fear like none he had ever felt before pulsed through Inuyasha from the inside out as he felt the hard ground beat against his feet as he raced on. The moment he had awoken the sickly metallic scent ravaged his nostrils, but what threw him into an unending panic was the light smell of vanilla and Sakura blossoms that was interlaced in the blood. Kagome's scent.

As Inuyasha finally made it to where the scent was strongest, his fear clenched at his heart and caused him to fall to his knees. In a small clearing not far from the clearing the well sat, laid the cold lifeless body of Kagome, his closest friend, and second love. A single arrow piercing through her chest, her own blood, now dried, soaked through her clothes, on the ground around her, and crusted to her now pale, colorless skin. The grass and tree's that surrounded her were wilted and dead, as if all the life had been sucked out of them by some unknown force. Slowly and ever so carefully Inuyasha placed Kagome's head on his lap and pressed his forehead against hers, tears slowly falling from his eyes. He didn't even bother to look up as the others entered the clearing.

Sango was the first to make it but what she saw knocked the breath out of her, and she turned into Miroku's arms in despair. Miroku couldn't even look, he had to turn his head away from the sight before him. "Oh Kami no," He breathed slowly.

Keada hung her head, "nothing will ever grow here again. The life of a pure and powerful Miko was taken by spite and malice. These lands shall remain dead as a reminder of her death and the pain she must have suffered."

"Who could have done something like this?" Sango whispered through her own sobs.

Everyone looked to Inuyasha, hoping, praying that his nose could pick up the scent of the creature that could have possibly done something so horrible.

Inuyasha slowly rose his head to the air, and sorrowfully took in the air around him, trying desperately to pick something up, but shook his head. "The scent has long since disappeared. Only death lingers here." He managed to get out, before his body was overcome with grief.

**:: Elsewhere::**

Sitting up suddenly, hands clutching the flesh above her heart Kagome let a scream die on her lips as she took deep gasps of air. Closing her eyes Kagome recalled the last thing that happened. But how could she still be alive, Kikyo was there, Kikyo killed her, she had felt it, she had felt the arrow piercing into her skin and through the small membrane that protected her heart before everything had gone black. Before she ended up here.

But where was here?

Snapping her eyes open once more Kagome took in her surroundings as she stood slowly. There was white. Only white. What appeared to be fog, only softer and cooler to the skin, swirled around her feet and ankles. The she looked in all directions, but all she could see was never ending white. Until a shadow began to take form.

At first it was nothing more than a silhouette, but slowly the silhouette began to take shape. Kagome took a fighting stance, ready to defend herself if need be. but, as the form finally stopped but a few feet ahead of her, Kagome's eye's widened to unimaginable sizes and she found she could barely whisper, but one word was able to make it past her now dry lips and parched throat, "……..F-Father?"

There, not 3 feet in front of her, stood her smiling Father. And without another thought Kagome launched herself into his open arms, she couldn't help the tears that made their way down her cheeks. But how could this be? Kagome's father had died when she was only 7 years old, it wasn't possible for him to be here, unless……….

Kagome pulled away from her father slightly, "am…. Am I dead?" she whispered.

Her father laughed, "no my darling Daughter, you are not dead. You are as alive as I am."

Kagome shook her head, she didn't understand, "but-but you are dead. You died 10 years ago, I was 7. you stopped coming home one night, and mama said that you had passed away in a car accident."

_**Yasha- Raidon**_ Higurashi, previously known to friends and family as Rai, smiled at the young woman in his arms, "No my dear, I did not die that night. Gods cannot die. It is time you learned the family secret Kagome. It is time you returned to your old life."

* * *

**Yasha-Raidon means Demon Thunder God.**

**Oh me and my horrible cliff-hangers. If you're a first time reader of mine, here's a warning, get used to them, I tend to end every chapter with one. To all my past readers, first thanks for coming back, second, you know how it goes. I like cliff-hangers, keeps you all going ha-ha. Anyways, I hope you like my new story! **

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**Luv,**

**Aya-chan.**


	2. Sorry

SORRY EVERYONE!!!

Okay so I have an explanation. I meant to post this earlier, and I'm really sorry. The reason for my lack of posting is because I'm out of town.

Every summer I have to go to my cabin where there is no computer or usable phone or really anything. I can only get to a computer once in awhile at the public library but I only get it for a few mins so I can't post anything. I'm coming back at the End of August, and I swear I'll post a new chapter then! I am so sorry guys.

I meant to say something before.

Luv,

Aya-Chan.


	3. Vengeance

**Summary: She wasn't a priestess, she wasn't even 17 years old, and she didn't come from the year 2007. It wasn't until after her death that Kagome learned the truth about who she was. **

**Chapter: Vengeance **

"No my dear, I did not die that night. Gods cannot die. It is time you learned the family secret Kagome. It is time you returned to your old life."

Kagome took a step back, "what do you mean….. What secret? Gods? I don't understand."

Rai smiled lovingly at his daughter, oh how she had grown since he had last been able to really see her, she had become a beautiful young woman, in human terms, but the woman she really was possessed a far greater beauty than anything the world had ever seen. "Come my darling, let's go home, and I will explain everything."

Nodding silently Kagome came to walk beside her father into the great white nothingness.

**:: Elsewhere ::**

Korari Higurashi stood on the steps of her family's shrine, high on the hills overlooking the rest of Tokyo. Closing her eyes she took in a deep breath as a gentle breeze brushed past her, for a moment it seemed as if the world around her slowed, and all was silent, Korari could almost feel the Earths elements at her very fingertips. Opening her eyes once more she looked up towards the heavens and sighed, "oh Rai, I want this all to be over I want things to be like they were before……." Korari whispered towards the clouds floating high above her head.

Just when she was about to go back to sweeping the steps as she had been only moments before she heard the sound of the well house door sliding open, _'that's odd, Kagome only left 2 days ago.'_

Walking around the house and into the back of the shrine Korari spotted the silver haired half-demon who was her daughters' best friend. But he was alone.

With his eyes downcast Inuyasha approached Mrs. Higurashi, silently, slowly.

"Inuyasha? What is it? What's wrong?" she asked him, concern lacing her voice.

After a moment, Inuyasha was able to look up, to look into the eyes of the mother of the young woman he let die, the young woman he failed. Only two words were able to pass his lips, "I'm sorry."

Korari studied the young demon for a moment, trying to decipher his words and the meaning behind them, and as she studied him, her eyes landed on what he held tightly in his hand. Then she understood. Clenched tightly in Inuyasha's hand was the bow that had belonged to her daughter, the bow Kagome used to defend herself in the feudal era, to channel her Miko abilities.

"She's dead….." Inuyasha flinched when Korari uttered the word dead, but he did not deny it. She sighed, so the inevitable had finally happened.

Mrs. Higurashi carefully looked over the young man……. No, really he was still just a boy, whether he was over 100 years old or not, she had wisdom that far surpassed him, and he truly was nothing more than a young boy. This boy had protected her daughter, whether she had needed the protection or not, he had stood by her as a friend and even though there had been many occasions when this boy had cause Kagome to succumb to tears, he always had her best interests in mind.

But she knew, the dead of her daughter meant so much more to Inuyasha then simply the lose of another friend, and other comrade, so much more then he could even comprehend. And not just for him, but for his other comrades, for all the people who had fought along side Kagome, for all the people for feudal Japan, and for her. Kagome's death was not just the death of a dearly beloved daughter, it was not the end. No, this was just the beginning.

Reaching her hand out Korari lifted Inuyasha's face so that he was looking her in the eyes, "I'll find who did it Mrs. Higurashi, I will avenge Kagome's death, I promise." He said firmly, determination clear in his burning golden eyes.

Korari smiled sadly, for a moment, for just a moment there, as his eyes burned darkly with determination and resolution she almost mistook them for '_his'_ eyes. "Inuyasha," korari brushed her hand across the boys cheek, "don't think it was your fault, and don't take it upon yourself to try and get revenge for the inevitable," Inuyasha's brows came together as she said that, "Kagome was meant for far greater things then what you suspect, I can promise you that. Now go dear boy, go to your friends. They need you right now far greater than I do." And with a gently push towards the well house from Mrs. Higurashi, a very confused Inuyasha turned and began to walk back toward the well and his time. But as he was leaving, Inuyasha could of sworn her heard Mrs. Higurashi whisper, "And now it's up to you Rai, bring us home soon."

**:: back with Kagome ::**

As Kagome followed her father into what she believed was a white nothingness, she found that the nothingness because the most beautiful place she had ever seen. Everything was surrounded by flourishing gardens, with breath taking fountains and little lakes everywhere, there were magnificent buildings made of sparkling marble and granite, everything was washed in a beautiful golden glow from the everlasting sun beaming down on them. And the people, oh the people, everyone was so elegantly dressed in some of the most delicate looking silks, all white or in very light pastel colors, each person had an unearthly look to them, the most radiant and graceful looking beings Kagome had ever laid her eyes on. It was like no place Kagome had ever seen before, yet, at the same time she felt like she knew this place, as if she had been here before.

"Do you recognize anything Kagome?" her father asked, as they took a path leading up to what Kagome could only assume was a palace, it was the grandest building she had ever seen.

She looked around once again, then at her father, who had paused in his walking, "Yes…… but no. I can't remember ever being here before, but I feel as if I know this place, like I should remember it."

Rai Higurashi smiled, "this is our home my darling, a home which you have been away from for nearly 600 years. This is your kingdom, my darling princess."

Kagome stood stalk still, "WH-what? Kingdom? Princess?!"

Rai laughed, "Come Kagome, your grandfather is waiting to see you, he has missed you greatly." He said taking his daughters hand.

"My grandfather? Who's my grandfather?" Kagome asked, as she let herself be led into the palace by her father.

Her father smiled at her, "Why, it's Kami himself."

Kagome stopped cold, "wait…. Kami? As in – as in 'the' Kami?!?!"

Rai just nodded in confirmation, a crooked smile hanging across his face. "Come now, they will meet us in the library. There is much you must remember," he said, guiding her down a brightly lit corridor and through an extraordinarily tall and heavy looking mahogany doors, into what looked to be the biggest personal library Kagome had ever seen.

The tall walls were filled with book cases completely full of different scrolls and books and volumes of history and maps, to one side there was a set of marble stairs leading up to a balcony which encircled the entire room to reach the second level of books, it was stunning.

Rai lead his daughter to one of the tables within the room, across it was spread out maps of Japan as it looked in the feudal era, old treaties, and books of battle plans and customs. He gestured with his hand towards the papers.

"Kagome, my little angel, you have finally come home, but if we want your mother and brother to be able to return as well, the threat that forced you all into hiding must be vanquished, and only you can do that my dear, as your mothers daughter, and your grandmothers grand-daughter, you are the only one who can complete this journey," he spoke slowly, quietly.

"I don't understand father, what do you mean as my mothers daughter and grandmothers grand-daughter?" Kagome was perplexed, what did her maternal heritage have to do with anything?

Just as she was about to ask exactly that the grand doors that they had walked through not moments ago swung open once more, and through them stepped two of the most regal looking beings she had ever seen.

The tall of the two was a man whose very presence seemed to demand attention, and emanate pure power. He was a taller man with broad shoulders; he looked to be in his late 30's with long black-gray hair. He was dressed in long gold and white robes unlike any Kagome had ever seen before. He had kind chestnut eyes and a kind, welcoming smile. Next to him, was a woman Kagome had only ever seen before in statue form, a woman whose strength Kagome only ever dreamed of having an eighth of. The woman was much shorter then the man, maybe 5'6" at the most, she looked to be in her early 30's and had glossy jet black hair that reached just past her waist and pale white skin which held an unearthly glow. Through the woman's parted bangs Kagome could see the 4 point star tattooed on her pale forehead. But it was her eyes, the eyes, which in every stone statue of her Kagome had ever seen never appeared so stunning, that caught her attention the most. They were a shocking ice blue around the pupil, but as they moved out, farther away they became a deep sapphire, flecked with little silver spots. She wore the most elegant cream and silver dress ever imagined, its soft silk fabrics flowing around the ladies small, yet well toned frame, dancing across the floor as she walked. But something wasn't quiet right, the woman was slightly transparent, as if she wasn't fully there, almost ghost like. It was the legendary priestess, Midoriko.

The pair walked gracefully to the table where Kagome stood with her father, both smiling warmly at her, peace written across both their faces. And then before she could even realize what was happening, Kagome felt herself being picked up in a tight, familiar embrace before she was quickly placed down once more, and then, this time, two small, much more gentle arms encircled her shoulders, and she felt someone kiss her lightly on her cheek.

"Oh Darling, my little baby grand-daughter, I have missed you so much. We're so happy you've finally come home, there is so much to talk about," Kagome realized that the beautiful, melodic voice coming from the woman who held her, was the voice of Midoriko, and the person whose embrace she had felt so comfortable in moments before belonged to the man who had entered in with her.

When they finally stepped back form her, and Rai was able to read his daughters dazed expression, he let out a loud laugh, "Kagome, these are your grandparents, Kami and Midoriko."

Kagome's eyes widened to unbelievable proportions, "WHAT?!? Your parents are Kami AND Midoriko???"

Rai just chuckled, "No my darling, your mothers parent are Kami and Midoriko. My parents were gods, yes, but I, like you, am a descendant of the demon gods, ruler of all demons of all worlds." Kagome just stood there, disbelief evident on her face.

The man, who was apparently the great Kami finally spoke, "Kagome, you are much more than just the daughter of an angel, or a god. You are the daughter of the Ruling demon God and the Goddess of humans and princess of angels. You, Kagome, are the Princess goddess of all demons, humans and angels alike, the most powerful being in this world and the next."

"It is time you remembered who you really are Kagome," Midoriko smiled.

And with a nod from her grandparent, her father reached out his and, and gently pressed two of his fingers against the center of her forehead, and then, everything when black.

**:: Elsewhere :: **

The meadow was open and clear, nothing moving but the fragrant flowers bending in the light breeze, all was silent except the joyous laughter of a young child playing happily amongst the colorful grasses, and the sky was the clearest blue it had been in the past three days. But he knew something was not right, something had changed in the air, only once in his life had he ever felt this sort of shift of power before, and the outcome was a painful memory from long ago.

Sesshomaru did not like it.

Three days ago he had been passing through his lands which bordered with the lands of the south, not far from the small village his younger half-brother seemed to call home, it was night and Sesshomaru knew it was Inuyasha's human night, he was deliberating between swooping in and snatching his fathers sword, or leaving the young runt be. That's when he felt it, the sudden jolt of power. He heard as all the bird scattered not far off and he could feel the lands quiver ever so slightly. The air suddenly felt thicker, as if being pressed down upon him. Something had happened, there had been some massive surge of power cover the lands, Sesshomaru couldn't tell if it was good or bad, but there was only one other time he could remember a wave of such power shock the very lands which he walked upon, and that had been for the worst, the world, both demon and human had still never recovered from that night so many years ago. That night which was solely responsible for his pure loathing of the human race? And he did not like it.

The heavens had been dark and rain had unyieldingly drown the land in huge torrent of water since that night, and only now had the clouds cleared and the sun broke through.

But Sesshomaru would not be fooled. Something was about to happen, something big. And he was unsure whether this change was for the good, or once more, for the worst. Either way, he would find out. For this power was linked to that night so many years ago, he felt it, he knew its familiarity.

He would get his revenge for that night, for what he lost. For what was taken from him.

He would avenge her death.


	4. the letter

**Summary: She wasn't a priestess, she wasn't even 17 years old, and she didn't come from the year 2007. It wasn't until after her death that Kagome learned the truth about who she was. **

**Chapter: the letter **

Kagome could feel the heat of the sun beating down on her face, smell the light scent of fresh lilacs as it danced through the air, and could hear the soft song of birds above her head. A light smile graced her lips, her eyes remaining closed, allowing her to absorb everything with just her sense.

That is until the all too familiar voice of her mother penetrated her peace, "Kagome? Kagome where are you darling?" an edge of panic obvious in the soft alto of her voice.

Snapping her eye's open Kagome began to reply, but her answering call quickly died on her lips as someone beat her to it.

"I'm right here mommy!" the melodic, joy filled voice of a young girl happily exclaimed. But it wasn't a strange voice, it was a voice Kagome knew very well, because it was her own voice, her voice as a child.

Kagome looked around but couldn't see anyone, so she made her way up over the crest of the hill she was standing on and looked down to see her family.

She watched as the child version of herself ran into her mothers open arms, with her fathers arm wrapped lovingly around her mothers' waist. They were standing in a peaceful field of wildflowers, and Kagome could see a large village in the distance.

But Kagome didn't remember this ever happening, she didn't even remember this area, or so she thought, but there was a small sense of familiarity gnawing at the edge of her mind.

That's when Kagome noticed something else, her mother did not look like the woman Kagome had known growing up, in fact she looked completely different, but somehow she had still recognized her immediately as her mother.

The short haired, middle aged woman, who looked every bit the part of a gentle aging mother was not what Kagome saw before her. No, in fact the woman Kagome now saw looked unearthly, and Kagome now knew, that she, is fact, was.

This woman was very tall with a slender build, she had jet black hair that cascaded down her back and reached down to her thighs, her pale complexion sparkled in the shimmering sun, and her brilliant green eyes glittering with joy.

A sudden white light blinded Kagome momentarily and she threw her hands up to protect her eyes form the light. When she finally opened them again she found herself in a small courtyard. There was an enchanting palace set behind her, and in front of her Kagome found herself looking out over that same large village she had seen from afar moments before. It was much larger than any village she had seen in the Feudal Era before. It was almost the size of Tokyo.

But what took Kagome's breath away as she looked around was not the view, or the size of the village. It was the people. There were many people walking around her, some alone or in pairs, and even a few small groupings, but they were not all human. There were demon and humans alike walking the grounds, some walking and talking together, all interacting peacefully. Out of curiosity Kagome skillfully stretched her own aura over the lands, covering as much of the city as she could, trying to pick out the dominant species, but the most puzzling thing of all was that the numbers were almost equal. She could even feel, in some specific areas there were large numbers of both mixed together, interacting, living together in one place, in harmony.

Without warning the white light flashed again, this time Kagome knew to expect to find herself in a different location then the last.

Opening her eyes this time she found herself in what appeared to be a castle library. The tall stone walls were lined with shelve after shelve of thickly bound books, there was a fire blazing in the fireplace and there were massive velvet lined chairs scattered throughout.

Kagome felt a smile tug at the edge of her lips from being in this room, but she didn't know why.

Until the doors burst open.

The young demon who walked in took Kagome greatly by surprise, even more surprising though, was who walked in behind him, her hand clasped tightly with his, as if he was pulling her along with him.

There before her stood, a much younger version of Sesshomaru, the great human hating lord of the western lands, only he looked different. Instead of looking like he was in his early 20's, he looked to be around the age of 17, and in the place of his trade mark scowl, was a crooked grin, one fang poking out from the side of his smile, glimmering playfully in the dancing firelight.

And right behind him, was another version of herself. Except it was not a version of herself that she remembered. She was younger, looking to be maybe 14, her usual light toned skin now had the same sparkling paleness to it that she had seen on her mother before, and her usual black tresses that reached mid-back, now fell down past her knees, barley escaping the reach of the ground, the long glossy waves being pulled up into small curls at the ends. But the eyes that were set into her face were eyes she had seen on someone else before. They were her grandmothers' eyes. Only backwards. They were a shocking ice blue around the outer edge, but as they moved in, closer to the pupil they became a deep sapphire, flecked with little silver spots.

This Kagome was laughing happily, seeming comfortable in the presence of the demon she had now come to fear, "Sesshy what the heck do you want to tell me so bad that you couldn't say around our parents?" she laughed.

The young Sesshomaru turned to the young Kagome, his smile still in place, "I have to tell you my secret." He said in a voice so much lighter and happy then Kagome could ever remember him sounding to her before.

"Oh? You've been keeping a secret from me? Well that's not fair, I thought best friends were supposed to tell each other everything, and here I've been pouring out my heart to you all this time and you've been with holding information. I'm hurt," her younger self feigned sadness. But the older Kagome was still shocked from hearing herself refer to Sesshomaru as her best friend.

Sesshomaru's smile disappeared, "Cause I don't want to be your best friend anymore Kagome."

The fake expression of hurt on the young Kagome's face became all too really, heartbreak evident in her eyes, "but-but why?"

That when she remembered. Kagome knew exactly why this room made her smile, and she knew exactly what it was she was remembering, she remembered this day as if it had only been yesterday.

"Because if I was your best friend, I couldn't do this,"

Kagome watched as Sesshomaru crushed his lips down upon her other selves, kissing her hungrily, as if he was afraid this might be the only chance he ever got to kiss her and he wanted as much of it as he could get. But then, as he noticed that she did not resist him, his kiss became softer, more gentle and caring. And finally, when she still had not responded he pulled away, face downcast.

This was her first kiss.

Kagome saw him as he shifted his eyes up to her younger selves face, "I'm sorry, it's just….."

Kagome's other self press a single finger against his lips to hush him.

She smiled in shyness, "you weren't done kissing me.'

And with that said she leaned up onto her tip toes and lightly pressed her soft lisp against his.

Before Kagome could see anymore, though she knew what would happen in the end she was still a little sad when the bright light flashed again, moving onto the next vision, what she now realized were memories – her memories.

The next thing she saw was once again herself and Sesshomaru, both looking to be in their late teens early twenties. They were alone on a hill top, the same hill top that was in her first memory. Kagome saw her other self pressed tight against Sesshomaru in a strong embrace, her face tormented with despair, while he soothingly rubbed small circles in her lower back.

"I will come back soon my love, you know I would never leave you," his hushed voice was slow and calming.

Both versions of Kagome nodded, "I know. But something just doesn't feel right about this. I don't know what it is, I can't really explain, butt feels like something isn't going to work out right and that I'm not going to see you again for a long time."

"Darling you worry too much, I'm just going to see what this new problem is out in the eastern lands for your father and then I will come right back to you. It will be like I was never gone," he reassured her.

"I am being silly, aren't I?" Kagome laughed.

Sesshomaru laughed, "Yes love, you truly are. I promise all will be well. But you have to let me leave in order for me to come back any time soon."

The other Kagome laughed, alright, good bye my sweet, come back to me soon."

Sesshomaru leaned down and pressed his lips softly against her before whispering, "It would destroy me to be away form you for any longer than necessary Kagome, without you there is no me."

The Kagome who was witness to these memories stood silently as tears streaked her pale cheeks, this was the last time she ever saw the Sesshomaru that her heart belonged to. It was true that in her travels with Inuyasha her path did cross with Sesshomaru's, but it was obvious that neither had recognized the other.

Kagome because her memories of her life with him had been hidden from her. Her appearance altered, and her scent and powers masked.

But Kagome could not figure out why her heart had not recognized him, her true love. But in reality, she knew the truth. The man she had met now, was not the Sesshomaru that she loved, this Sesshomaru was cold and heartless, a human hating monster who had no soul. That was not the man she loved. Not the man that was kind to everyone and loved all things, the man that would sacrifice his life for his peoples, human and demon alike. The powerful ruler who wanted nothing more than peace between races and to live happily with a family. This was not her sweetheart.

The next flash of white came, and Kagome knew that this would be her last vision. Her last memory as a goddess, before her life changed and became what she knew it as now.

The terrified screams of people, her people, pierced the air, the orange glow of blazing fires burned at Kagome's eyes and the think layer of smoke above her made it hard to breath.

This was a memory she didn't want to see, didn't want to revisit.

She was standing alone in the library where Sesshomaru had first confessed his love for her. Looking out the window she saw the surrounding city up in flames, everyone fighting each other, their neighbors and friends – it was demon against human.

Suddenly the doors burst open and she saw herself dressed in deep red silk pajama pants and a matching silk kimono top, a familiar sword strapped to her back rush into the room. Running to the large mahogany desk that sat near the window she pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill, she then watched as her past self scribbled out a note that she remembered all to well.

'_My darling,_

_The creature has attacked the city, turning everyone against each other. it is neither demon nor human, it is an abomination that I cannot describe and it is after mother, father, Souta and I. we are going to try to lure it out of the city so maybe we can kill it, if we cannot do that we must go into hiding, it is the only hope that the people will be safe. It is too dangerous otherwise. Please my love, protect our people and I will come back to you soon._

_Always love,_

_Kagome._

Folding it up Kagome watched herself press her personal mark into the hot wax she had used to seal the letter on the thick paper. She followed herself out of the study and down the familiar hallways of her old home and out the large doors to the front courtyard. She knew that time was running out, most of the city had been destroyed and the people were dying. The creature, the thing that had attacked, was approaching the palace and she could see her family preparing to leave.

"Kagome!" she heard her father call to her.

"I'm coming!" but instead of going to him she turned and rushed to one of the messengers saddling a horse to escape, she recognized him as one of Sesshomaru's men. "Daiki!"

Said man turned his attention to her, bowing quickly, "my Lady."

"Daiki, please you must take this to Sesshomaru! He must read this letter before he hears anything else about this attack. It is the only hope we have," she begged the messenger.

Daiki accepted the letter with a nod, "I will bring it directly to him my Lady."

"Kagome! We must leave!" she heard her father call again. Kagome's younger self glanced at her family frantically before turning once more to Daiki.

The present day Kagome watched as her mother and brother took flight upon their unconcealed wings. Her mothers' glorious white wings in such contrast with her brothers deep black.

"Thank you Daiki, no go in peace," her other self whispered just as her father flew up, his broad, jet black wings producing a slight breeze.

"Kagome they are about to take down the palace," her father exclaimed, and he was right. The warning people as well as the demon creature were at the gates.

With a final nod the other Kagome removed the concealing spell on her wings and let them unfold and with a powerful push, she on her sparkling silver/white wings and her father on his followed after her mother and brother to what would be their unsuccessful attempts to kill the beast and their trip through the well – to life as she knew it now.

But as her past self faded from view Kagome still stood, watching as her city was demolished. That's when she saw what she had not seen before.

Rouge demons covered the courtyard now, attacking any remaining people and Daiki, who was making a break for the back gates, was caught and killed by a snake demon. He was left to rot on the cold ground, her letter torn to shreds in the process.

And with that final vision the white flash faded to black. A single thought crossing her mind.

He never got my letter…."

* * *

**sorry that took so long, i'm really working on being faster guys.**

**not going to do a to the reviewers this time like i have in all my other stories, but i will next chapter, promise.**

**Aya-chan**


	5. The City of Ruins

**Ok everyone i'm super sorry that took such a long time to update, but as an apology i made it longer than all my other chapters, i hope you all like it and please please please update. i got a better excuse at the end, but you can all read that once you get down there. **

**Summary: She wasn't a priestess, she wasn't even 17 years old, and she didn't come from the year 2007. It wasn't until after her death that Kagome learned the truth about who she was. **

**Chapter: The City of Ruins**

It had been less than a month since she had died. A month since the group had laid her to rest and said farewell to their beloved Kagome.

Since her passing Naraku had run rampant, rumors of his growing strength traveled across the lands. Without Kagome around Inuyasha and the others had not been able to find any jewel shards, no way to know if they were even close.

It had been two weeks that they had been traveling and they had not come across a single shard. Finally, just as they were about to give up, Inuyasha caught two familiar scents – scents that should not normally be together.

Kikyo and Sesshomaru.

"Inuyasha do you have any idea why they would be together?" Sango called from Kirara

"No!" Inuyasha growled, "Sesshomaru hates her more than he does me!"

"Something doesn't feel right, something is different about their auras" Miroku called.

Inuyasha knew he was right, he had known something was different the moment he had caught the scent. But it wasn't Sesshomaru who was different, it was Kikyo.

The strong scent of clay pot and graveyard that clung to Kikyo was nearly gone, to the point where at first Inuyasha mistook it for the sweet scent of Kagome. Also, even though they were nearly upon Kikyo and Sesshomaru, Inuyasha had yet to see one of Kikyo's many soul stealers.

Finally, the group broke into the clearing where the pair stood across from each other. It was eerily quiet.

Sesshomaru's eye's passed over the group as if taking note of something, Inuyasha didn't know what. Then glared back at Kikyo his lips pulling back into a low snarl.

"Disgusting human," he growled.

"You don't know what you're talking about demon," Kikyo spat.

Sesshomaru's eyes remained fixed on Kikyo but his voice carried to the others, "Inuyasha, there is a member of your pack missing, how long ago did this occur?"

"Kagome…. She was killed. Just – just under a moth ago…" He whispered in reply, a little surprised Sesshomaru had even noticed.

"And from what I have seen, other than Naraku, the only person who would benefit from the Miko's death would be this filth," Sesshomaru spoke coldly. "With your young Miko dead, this one could finally maintain a complete soul."

That's when Inuyasha finally understood. The reason for the difference in the scent and the missing soul collectors. She had a whole soul.

He turned to look at Kikyo. Could what Sesshomaru said be true? Could Kikyo be responsible for Kagome's death?

The woman turned pleading eyes to him, "please don't believe him. I swear I had nothing to do with my reincarnations early passing. I was in the mountains in the north when I suddenly felt the rest of my former soul rejoin the piece I carried with me. Please Inuyasha, my Inuyasha, you must believe me, it is all just like before, everything is like before. I am just like I was, all those years ago, before Onigumo, when you were the demon who held my heart, who still holds my heart."

When Inuyasha saw her then, for that moment, he could see the Kikyo he had loved before. Her eyes sparkled and there was a peaceful look to her features, like Kagome always had. And it was that, her likeness to Kagome that made him step forward, opening his arms and allowing Kikyo to go to him in a tight embrace. "I've missed you," he whispered, and yet he did not know if he was speaking those words to her, or to the part of Kagome that rested within her.

"You are a fool to believe her," Sesshomaru's cold voice pulled Inuyasha from his thoughts. The older demon began to move towards them and when he stood parallel to Inuyasha, his eyes fixed on the forest behind them he spoke again, "She will betray you once more."

"You don't know what you're talking about. You have never loved anyone but yourself, let alone lost that someone. You have never had anyone to protect" he growled fiercely in reply. Not willing to lose this moment.

With that Sesshomaru began to walk forward once more, passing the group and going into the forest, but nothing Sango and Miroku could have sworn that as he passed he muttered a quiet response, "the love that I have lost, and the pain that I suffer for it is like nothing you have ever known."

Then he was gone.

Confused at his words the two turned back to the reunited lovers and frowned slightly. It would seem they had a new group member, whether they liked it or not.

: Later with Sesshomaru :

He may have left the others back in the clearing, but Inuyasha's words followed him.

'_You have never loved anyone but yourself, let alone lost that someone. You have never had anyone to protect ' _

It had been hours since the words had been spoken but they continued to bounce around in the demon lords' head, not allowing him a moment of peace.

He had walked purposefully since then, passing close to where his human ward and demon servants waited, knowing that Jaken would sense him and follow close. Sesshomaru then continued toward the point where the boarders of the North, South, East and, his own lands, the West all met. To the lands previously known as Central Japan. Once the highest populated and strongest ruling kingdom. An area where demons and humans lived together in peace alongside their Gods – but that was long ago in a time of peace and unity, before the war had broken out, before the gods had returned to the heavens and the people were divided.

It was here, at times when he would return to the abandoned city, that he would remember her, and remember the lives they had together and of what could have been.

As he stepped into the clearing, he slowed his pace and moved up the tall grassy hill before him, reaching the crest he was brought into view of the formerly glorious city, which now lay in scorched ruins covered in moss and thick grown vines.

Slowly the memories he carefully locked up were allowed out of the cage he kept them hidden in broke free and surfaced.

The hill he now stood on was where he first met her, the young girl who would grow to be the woman who he cared for more than anything or anyone, even himself.

"_Sesshomaru, you must remember now, even though she is younger than you, you owe her your respects. She is your goddess, and the princess of the heavens. She will one day be the most powerful being to rule this earth," Inutashio reminded his 8 year old son._

"_Yes father," the young boy replied dutifully with a smile. _

_Sesshomaru had accompanied his mother and father to the Central Lands to meet their dear friends and ruling Gods of the realm. He was to be a playmate to their young daughter Princess Kagome during the visit, and this he did not mind at all._

_The family could see from the hill they stood on the great city of Japan, one of the happiest places in all the lands. And not far from them was a family of three walking gracefully towards them._

_It took only a few minutes before the three reached Sesshomaru's family._

"_Inutashio, my good friend, it has been to long," was the happy greeting from the powerful God Rai, clasping hands in a firm shake with Inutashio._

_His mate, the Goddess Korari, lightly embraced his mother, "Saiyuri, I'm so happy you could come, I have missed you terribly." Then looking down on Sesshomaru she smiled warmly "And Sesshomaru, you have gotten so big since I last saw you, what a handsome young man you've become."_

"_And where is Kagome? I'm dying to see her now," Sesshomaru's mother asked._

_Korari laughed and pulled a small child from behind her legs, "she's pretending to be shy, Kagome meet your Aunt Saiyuri and her son Sesshomaru."_

_The young girl smiled up at him and his mother, "hi."_

Sesshomaru pulled himself from the memories of so long ago. At that time he was supposed to be like an older brother to her, a protector and a friend. He allowed himself a small smile at that, some brother he turned out to be.

Walking slowly he made his way into the ruins, towards the palace that he had spent many years of his previous life – before everything his cared about disappeared from his life forever.

As he walked he followed a path he had walked millions of times before, but the road was now only visible to him, worn and covered to anyone else's eyes. It was his favorite walk through the city, often after dinner he and his beloved Goddess would walk the path together, checking on the city and their people. Now he walked it alone.

Soon the gates that once surrounded the most welcoming and enchanting royal kingdoms of all time loomed above the great demon lord.

It had been so long, but the memories of times gone by replayed before him as if it was just happening.

"_It's so beautiful tonight, the stars are so bright," His beautiful Kagome smiled quietly to Sesshomaru. She looked about 20 years old, even though Sesshomaru knew she was much older, like himself. They had just returned to the palace grounds after their usual evening stroll. It was a warm evening, with only a light breeze playing lightly with her long silken black hair._

_Their hands we linked together as the walked together, a vision of pure power and beauty. _

"_Hhmmm, that it is," was the distant reply he provided, his thoughts miles away._

_Kagome stopped, her hand anchoring Sesshomaru to the same spot as well. He looked at her perplexed._

"_Ok, what's wrong?" She asked him, her piercing ice and sapphire blues of her eyes penetrating deep into his soul._

"_It's nothing my love," he lied._

_She stared at him in silence for a moment before speaking once more._

"_Sesshomaru how much do you love me?" She asked._

_The great demon was speechless for a moment, this had not been what he expected, but it would work in his favor at least. It was exactly what he needed to ask her what he wanted. "Look up at the sky."_

_Kagome glared at him, "Don't change the subject."_

_He rolled his eyes, "just look," he pushed._

_Finally with an exasperated sigh she looked up at the dark sky, spotted with brilliant white orbs. "Alright, what am I doing?"_

_Sesshomaru smiled lovingly at her, "tell me how many stars there are in the sky."_

_The most powerful woman to ever walk the earth dropped her head down and directed a dead glare at him, "even I'm not capable of telling you that. It's impossible."_

_Brushing his knuckles across her rosy cheeks he lightly kissed her full lips, "and so is explaining my love for you. There are no words that could explain it." His beautiful Goddess beamed a smile at him. "Kagome, be mine."_

"_What?" she was suddenly taken aback._

"_I love you more than anything in this world; you are all that matters to me. I want to be able to know that you will love only me as well, and that you ill be with me forever. Please say yes…' he trailed off._

_She was silent for what seemed like forever and he began to lose hope, maybe she didn't share his feelings. _

_But a sudden smile broke across her face and a delighted squeal escaped her lips as she threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck tightly, "yes! Oh yes of course! I would love nothing better."_

That had been mere weeks before she died. Before she was killed. They had never had the time to get married, he was soon called off to investigate sudden attacks on one of the villages, and before he was able to return the peaceful city had erupted in chaos, leaving no one alive.

Moving into the gates of the old palace he looked upon the grounds which at one time had brought him peace and happiness, until that day when all had ended.

'_He and his men had spent 2 weeks calming things in the south and it finally seemed as if everything was back to normal. So happily he and his soldiers had begun the journey back to their beloved city._

_Sesshomaru was waiting impatiently for the minute the city would come into the reach of his senses – until he could sense her again. And when he did he would put her silly fear of never seeing him again to rest, she really did worry too much._

_But his peaceful thoughts were suddenly shattered when he was hit with a surge of power rippling through the lands. All of the birds and wildlife in the areas surrounding him took flight, or fled in the opposite direction of the city. The air became thick and hard to breath in, like a heavy weight pushing down hard on his chest. Something happened, something terribly wrong had just happened, Sesshomaru could feel it in his heart._

_That was when he saw, just ahead of him, one of the riders he had sent ahead to alert the people of the city they were returning racing towards him – a look of pure terror awash his face._

_Sesshomaru rode ahead to meet the boy._

"_My lord," the boy called out, he was one of the younger troops, a smaller fox demon._

"_What is it?!" Sesshomaru demanded._

"_It's the city! It's been destroyed, everything has been demolished!" the young fox exclaimed._

"_No….." Sesshomaru whispered to himself, then spurring his horse faster ahead he shouted over his shoulder to the soldiers behind him, "RIDE!"_

_the troops rode faster and harder than they ever had before and just as they broke into the clearing and hills in front of the city the sickly smell of fear, death and blood burned at the sensitive demon noses, a thick black column of smoke rising from the city. _

_Sesshomaru's eyes widened as the barely standing palace came into view, more than half of the once magnificent structure missing or laying in shambles. "Split up and look for survivors! Find out what happened! GO!" he ordered before riding through the ruins towards the palace._

_He couldn't smell her, could not sense her here._

"_Lord Sesshomaru, we've found one alive!" one of the older soldiers called his attention. He followed to where the men indicated the survivor to be._

_It was a tiger demoness, one of the court noble daughters. She lay barely alive in a pool of her own blood, spears and arrows pierced through her small body. She was dying and there was nothing he could do to save her._

"_Ayana, please you must tell me what happened here," Sesshomaru begged as he crouched beside the girl, careful not to touch her in case he hurt her._

"_It was so sudden, it was like they were possessed but they weren't, no one is strong enough to posses them all. They attacked and we didn't know what to do, we didn't want to hurt them, they were our friends my lord, but we had no other choice. But then they somehow summoned that creature – I swear it must have been form the depths of hell. I don't know how they controlled it, but they did," she rasped out in a rush._

"'_They'? Who is 'they'?" he asked confused._

"_The humans my lord, it was the humans," she replied before turning in a fit of coughs._

_Sesshomaru waited for her to calm before asking the one question he really wanted the answer to, "and… and the royal family? Kagome?"_

_Tears slipped from the corners of the demoness's eyes, "we saw it, we could see it all happen. The creature followed them out of the city, they were trying to lure it away, they went towards the East," with great effort she motioned weakly in the direction of the East lands, "above the trees we could see the royal family fighting the thing. But it suddenly rose above the family and just collapsed over top of them taking the entire family down out of view. I saw it then, it got up and moved towards the northern mountains, they never got up….." she fell into a fit of coughs again, this time spitting up blood. And with her final breath she whispered, "They never came back."_

That was the day his life had ended. Sesshomaru had died that day, and in his place was the cold heartless lord of the west. In order to escape the pain he had to leave his heart here, in the barren lands that were at one time, his home – but once in awhile he had to come back and allow the pain in, to remember the woman he loved.

'You have no one to protect,' Inuyasha's earlier words, a reflection of the words spoken by their father the last time Sesshomaru ever saw him.

"_Have you anyone to protect?"_

_Sesshomaru glared at his father, how dare he ask something like that? He knew very well that he had only ever had one person to protect, and he had failed her._

_This man was not the father he had grown up knowing. Taking a human mate after Sesshomaru's mother passed away in the rebellion, after everything the humans had done._

_Inutashio studied his son before speaking once more, "things are not always as they appear my son. When the power returns to the skies, the time when love and unity can be controlled by its master, peace will return and all will be as it was."_

_Sesshomaru turned his back to his father, "save your riddles for your human wench, traitor,"_

_That was the last thing Sesshomaru ever said to his father._

He stood in silence now, remembering the last words his father had ever spoken to him – the riddle. Still to this day he did not understand what he had meant.

"When love and unity can be controlled, all will be as it was…."

: With Rin and Jaken :

"Where are we master Jaken?" Rin asked innocently.

The unlikely pair stood on the tall hill overlooking what was once the great city. They had followed lord Sesshomaru, but Jaken knew better than to go into the city. Even the great lord needed time alone.

"Why must you be so nosey you insolent child?!" Jaken rudely demanded.

"Rin is sorry master Jaken. Rin was just curious. Lord Sesshomaru will tell Rin later," she smiled cutely.

"NO!" Jaken yelped. It wasn't that he hated the girl, it was just that she was, well, human. But human or not he couldn't have her asking their lord about this place. Plus maybe if he told her the truth then she would know better than to irritate Lord Sesshomaru. "Fine Rin, I will tell you, but you must never speak of this to Lord Sesshomaru."

"Promise!" the young girl exclaimed in glee as she sat down on the soft grass to listen to the story.

"Many, many years ago, when I was just a young toad and the great lord Inutashio – Sesshomaru's father – still ruled the west my father told me of the central lands," with this Jaken motioned towards the ruins. "Rin who is it that you pray to every night before you go to sleep?"

"Rin prays to Kami for her family," She replied.

"Well many years ago Kami's daughter fell in love with the god of demons, and the two became mates and had two children together. Their first born was a girl – the princess of the heavens and goddess of both humans and demons. Everyone loved her, she was kind and beautiful and very intelligent – or so I'm told. At that time demons lived alongside humans in peace. The young goddess lived here in the central lands with her family –" Jaken was suddenly interrupted.

"But what does that have to do with Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked.

Jaken sighed, "Will you just hold on, I'm getting there. Anyways the great lord Inutashio and his mate at the time Lady Saiyuri were friends with the goddess's mother and father so they would often come to stay in the central lands. That was when our lord – just a young boy at the time – met the young goddess, if I remember correctly her name was Kagome. The two grew up together and as time went on their innocent friendship became a great love. The people rejoiced at this," Rin was about to speak but Jaken stopped her with a look, "our lord was much different at the time. He was known as one of the most gentle, friendliest demons. He cared greatly for the people, demon and human alike, and was a very open man. Soon lord Sesshomaru and the goddess Kagome were betrothed. They would wed – according to her mother's heritage – and become mates – to her father's heritage as well as the heritage of Sesshomaru's family. But about a month before their union Lady Kagome's father requested that our lord take his men to check on a village in the south that seemed to be rioting against each other, which at the time was very odd. He had been gone a few weeks but upon his return he and his men found the city in disarray. The village was mostly burnt and destroyed and the palace was barely standing. A single survivor had been found and she explained what had happened. The humans had risen against the demons and the royal family – the demons did not want to fight or injure the humans, who had been their friends and neighbors, had been their allies. In the end the city was destroyed and everyone was killed – including the royal family. Lord Sesshomaru's lady Kagome included. From that day on our lord shut himself off from everyone, then after Lord Sesshomaru's mother died Lord Inutashio took a human mate and he saw it as a betrayal, his beloved lady Kagome had been killed by humans. And to be told that he was going to have a Hanyou half-brother. Rin do you know why Hanyou's are hated so much?" Rin shook her head. "Before the fall of the great city Hanyou's were loved, for they symbolized peace and unity, the coming together of demons and humans. Now though, they represent betrayal. It means that a demon forgot and forgave what the humans had done, they disrespected the memory of the great gods and goddesses that died that day and mated with a human."

Rin was opened her mouth to speak.

SNAP

Jaken blinked "……. Rin, did you just snap a twig?"

Rin paled as she shook her head no, eyes locked on something behind Jaken.

Turning slowly Jaken met the glowing red eyes of a giant boar demon…….

: With Kagome :

Kagome stood in the great hall, surrounded by her people, most of whom she now recognized as the gods and angels she had grown up with – her people.

She had regained all her memories, but it caused a little confusion once in awhile, with her living one life as a goddess, and another as a mortal, the few people who were in both lives had changed and she didn't know exactly what had caused it, but she knew it had to be fixed.

She no longer stood as the frail 17 year old school girl who looked like she could be easily snapped in half. Now in her place stood a goddess – literally. Her glistening black locks danced down her back and brushed across the ground as she walked, her figure was tall and slim, but well built and very toned. Her once sun darkened skin was now a sparkling alabaster to contrast her dark hair. Visible through the parting of her bangs there was a small deep blue 4 point star, with what seemed to be a single round green emerald in the center on her forehead – marking her as the Goddess of all living things and princess of the heavens. And finally her eyes. Her breathtakingly beautiful ice blue and deep sapphire eyes with their sparks of silver demanded attention, but were soft and kind at the same time.

A light pastel green dress, dancing in the breeze, adorned her slim body. It was sleeveless and hung just around her shoulders, it reached just above her knee's and was fasted around the waist with a glistening golden band, small green flats protected her feet, and her pale skin making the outfit appear to sparkle.

This was the real Kagome.

She stood now before her father and her grandparents, with the many court nobles watching on. Beside her father stood a very regal looking man that she knew all to well, it was a shame though that he was here beside her father, and no longer where he belonged on Earth.

"Kagome, my darling little girl, you have gotten your memories back and you are now the young lady you were born to be – the most powerful being to ever live. The disaster that befell our people so many years ago must now be fixed, and you are the only one with the power to fix it. You are the only being who can wield this power – you are the power, and you have returned to your home now." Her father spoke, and then he stood and stepped towards her, bringing with him a weapon so great no other like it existed. A weapon only she could control. As he stood before her, the crowd watching tentatively he held it out to her, and with a nod she accepted the item, it fell into her hands perfectly as if it was made for her. And it had been.

A sword. A sword like no other ever forged. It's platinum edge shone brightly as the light danced across it, the small delicate hilt wrapped with a thin strip of white leather to give a strong grip. It appeared as if it should be heavy and hard to handle, but Kagome held it lightly as if it weighed nothing. On each side of the fatal blade was an engraving – on one side was the word Love on the other Unity.

"Kagome this is your birthright and only you are powerful enough to wield such a weapon. With this sword you can bring together the people once more. You must correct what has been wronged on earth. You must also heal the hearts of those who believe they have lost you - both from your immortal life and your mortal life," her father spoke. "Now go my daughter, go to your people."

Kagome turned to walk away but as she began to walk in the opposite direction, her elegant wings slowly expanding from her back, a voice stopped her, "Lady Kagome…."

She turned to see who it was who had called out to her to find the man that had stood beside her father moments before had stepped forward slightly, "my son died the day he thought he lost you, you're the only one who can bring him back."

Kagome smiled, "I'll bring him back Uncle Tashi, I promise I will."

And with that said she turned and made her way out of the palace. It was time to return to earth, it was time for her to go back to her friends, and fix what had happened so many years ago. Peace needed to return to her people.

: With Sesshomaru :

Sesshomaru had been standing silently, letting his mind wander to the past when his peace was suddenly shattered by an ear piercing scream, Rin's scream.

His head shot up at this, his sense's alert, searching the forest for where she was, when both Rin and Jaken burst through the forest, screaming and eye's wide with fear, it only took a moment for the demon who was chasing them to come from behind them, lunging for the little girl. Rushing forward Sesshomaru put himself between the rouge demon and his charge. He wouldn't let any harm come to her, that he had sworn long ago, the day she defied him and persisted in following him and helping him, as best a small human child could.

The creature skidded to a halt, his glowing yellow eyes transforming into slits. It was a huger bear demon, and Sesshomaru could sense power from it – the demon must have been in possession of a jewel shard, not that he cared.

The bear growled low and spoke, "Lord Sesshomaru, you of all people protect a human? I had thought it was only rumour that you traveled with and protected the filthy human, but to see it…….."

Sesshomaru withdrew his sword, "This Sesshomaru's actions are his own, and need not be explained."

"You disgrace the memory of Goddess Kagome. For that you shall not live," the bear growled. Then it clicked in Sesshomaru's head, he knew this demon, or he had many years ago. The great bear demon had been one of his soldiers on the mission to the eastern lands before the attack on the great city. He had just been a young boy at the time, one of the youngest to go with him, but his entire family had been killed in the attack, and along with a few of the other men, had become rouge demons, killing any human they came across, and destroying those demons that were found to be human sympathisers.

"You speak out of place boy," Sesshomaru growled. The demon sneering back, disregarding the warning.

Suddenly the Rouge demon lunged at Sesshomaru and faked to the other side, a mice the great lord had not been expecting and was momentarily taken off guard, quickly he jumped back to avoid the coming blow. But this action took him farther away from the young girl he was protecting, and it left her open to attack, the bear saw this and made his move. Sesshomaru moved as quickly as he could, but he knew it would not be fast enough to save her, to block her from any harm.

Without warning, a great flash of white shot down from the clouds above and smashed into the ground before Rin, directly in the path of the attacking demon. A sudden thunder of claws meeting metal could be heard, and the large beast let out a roar of anger at the sudden blindness caused by the intrusion and by the blocking of his blow at the small target.

His eyes adjusting quickly. Sesshomaru made to move, to protect Rin – he did not know whether this other being was and enemy or not, he would not take his chances. But what he saw shocked him into paralysis for a moment. The being that had crashed from the sky was a woman, with long silken locks of shimmering black hair, her long legs, visible from behind the tendrils of loose curls at the ends. She had a set of dazzling white/silver wings protruding form her back and a sword that looked oddly familiar held high above her head holding back the massive claws of the bear demon.

'_When love and unity can be controlled by its master……. all will be as it was.'_

**Ok so that took longer to update than I had hoped it would, but in my defence I was on vacation in California. Ha-ha. And YAY my birthday is coming up so my friends have been celebrating. I'm gonna be 18!! …… ok so maybe that only sounds awesome to people who live where I do, but where I live 18 means legal to drink and everything, we got like the lowest drinking age around here, I love it. But ya, so I managed to update as a gift to all you, lol.**

**Now you should all review as a birthday gift to me D**

**To my Reviewers:**

ElementalFoxGoddess: I'm glad you liked it, thanks for the review.

Nichelly: well come on; don't give me story line away, ha-ha. But that's not exactly whats going to happen, close though. You will soon see.

SessKagfan: ha-ha, well I'm working on it, hows that. And as for the writing more, I'm really trying. I got a lot of diploma's coming up soon though, so I gotta still focus on school till the summer at least.

sweet toof 4 anime: oh you don't think I'd actually tell you do you. That wouldn't be any fun.


	6. Their Story Retold

**SORRY!! ok i'm not even gonna try and explain why it took me so long, but i'll give clip notes - Birthday followed by grad/prom then summer working full time in all 4 jobs - one of whihc i work day shifts and then night shifts as well (sadly sometimes in the same day), which was soon followed with starting university, and that also explains my current absence - school eats my soul. **

**It is currently 5:30am here and i just spent the last 4 and a half hours writing this so i could give you all soemthing, i truely hope it isn't really bad!! **

**again, SORRY!!**

**Luv aya-chan**

* * *

**Summary: She wasn't a priestess, she wasn't even 17 years old, and she didn't come from the year 2007. It wasn't until after her death that Kagome learned the truth about who she was. **

**Chapter: Their Story - Retold**

The lands were still nothing and no one dared to move. The only sound audible to Sesshomaru's sensitive ears was the light fluttering of Rin's heart and the heavy breaths of the large bear demon.

Sesshomaru could not believe what he was seeing. He would know that back and that hair anywhere. He could imagine if it had been many years earlier, her standing on these exact same hills, enjoying a peaceful summer afternoon alongside him. But he knew better. He knew this could not be her, it would be impossible.

That was when Sesshomaru had finally noticed, the large demon had dropped his claws and stood crouched before the dark haired being as if he was about to pounce – but he never did.

"My-my Lady, how is it that you…. Well that you're…" the bear stuttered.

A shiver travelled down Sesshomaru's back as the being replied in a soft, soothing voice, all too familiar to Sesshomaru's sensitive ears, "Things are not always as they appear. Travel the lands and make known to the demons and humans alike that the legends ring untrue and vengeance will be brought to the responsible party. For now it shall be known that the one who wields both Love and Unity has returned and all will soon be as it once was. Now go," and with that the great bear turned and disappeared into the trees from whence he came without so little as a glance behind him.

'_Things are not always as they appear my son. When the power returns to the skies, the time when love and unity can be controlled by its master, peace will return and all will be as it was.'_

Sesshomaru shook his father's final words from his mind, his attention turning to his young ward.

Rin stood paralyzed to her spot, staring wide eyed at the stunning being before her. The Beautiful Goddess smiled kindly at her and spoke soothingly, "Rin, would you please take Jaken over towards the old city. I wish to have a word with Lord Sesshomaru concerning a personal matter."

They both watched in silence as Rin and Jaken traveled the distance into the city where their curiosity over took them and they both began to eagerly inspect the old ruins. Sesshomaru then turned his attention to the being before him whose back was still turned towards him. Her scent tickled agonizingly at his nose and pulled at his senses.

He didn't understand, how could it possibly be her? Once a goddess is killed there is no possible way to resurrect her, so she couldn't be another clay pot, like his brothers dead Miko. It just couldn't be her, there was no way. As much as he wanted to believe it was her, he just knew it couldn't be – Ayana had seen her die, saw her get crushed by the foul creature that attacked the peaceful village.

Then she turned towards him, his heart stopped. The face of the angle he had only been able to dream of for the past few hundred years stood before him and was plagued by sadness, her voice low and upset, "Why Sesshomaru?"

He stepped back unintentionally. He, Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands, could defeat any demon that dared challenge him and was the most powerful Lord alive – but this was something even he was not ready to take on. The pain of seeing her after so long, after accepting her death, how could he face her after he had failed to protect her? Ayana had seen her die hadn't she….. She had seen the creature come down atop the royal family, had seen it get up and leave, but the trees had been in the way, she didn't see Kagome actually die. But then why if she had been alive the entire time, had she not let him know, why hadn't she sent him a note, a sign – Anything?!

She had moved closer to him now, studying him, trying to read him. Sesshomaru didn't know what to do – he hadn't been the victim of this sort of emotional onslaught in hundreds of years, he didn't know how to handle it.

When he didn't say anything Kagome spoke again, "I don't understand Sesshomaru, please help me to understand. Throughout my existence I have become familiar with 2 different versions of you. There is the version of you that I fell in love with, the demon that stole my heart, the demon that I wanted to spend my life with. And then there is this other version, the cruel, cold, hateful demon Lord you have become, the only version I have crossed paths with in the last few years. Tell me, which one is the real you?" she reached out one of her pale hands and gently grazed his facial markings with the tips of her fingers – just like she had done thousands of times in the past.

Unintentionally he leaned into her touch, allowing her to cradle his cheek in her soft hand. His mind was screaming for him to pull back, to be careful, she could be, and most likely was, an impostor, but his Youkia battled against his mind. His Youkia wanted nothing more than to take her up in his arms and hold her close to him, for his Youkia recognized hers. This woman could be no other than his Kagome, his Youkia could not be fooled to believe otherwise if it was not so.

"This Sesshomaru does not understand, how is it that you still live? How can you be real? So many years have passed, and now you claim that our two paths have crossed recently, yet this Sesshomaru has no recollection of such a thing occurring," he spoke softly, as her soft touch spread warmth across his usual cold skin. Then he quietly added, "I would have recognized you."

"Oh Sesshomaru, so many things happened at once. And it was so long ago, even I am just beginning to remember everything that happened. But I do recall clearly that it in the past three years on many occasions my pack crossed with yours, often we would do best to ignore one another, but more often than not some form of small battle would break out between us. We've been so close my darling, close enough to touch." Kagome smiled lightly to herself, "Close enough that on a few occasions you made an attempt to take my life," she watched his eyes for a reaction, and she got one.

Abruptly pulling back, Sesshomaru's eyes were very aware and trained directly on Kagome, "Never would this Sesshomaru make an attempt on your life."

Kagome smiled reassuringly at him, "Don't worry, you never did manage to actually get me, and once or twice I do believe I kicked your butt. Of course I always had the help Of Inuyasha and Tetsiga."

At the mention of his younger half-brothers name Sesshomaru's eyes flashed, "You have been with Inuyasha?!"

His repulsed reaction did not take Kagome by surprise, in fact she had expected worse. "It's because of Inuyasha I'm still alive. He has been my greatest ally, and my best friend Sesshomaru." Stepping up to him Kagome lightly grasped his hands, "What you know is not the truth. I did not die when the creature attacked," Kagome brushed her fingers through his long silver locks to calm him, the method worked.

He said nothing, so she continued.

"When the creature attacked the city mother, father, Souta and I led it away from the village, but it was too late, it had killed almost everyone. Its miasma would cause allies to turn against one another; the entire city was surrounded by chaos. I had written you a letter so you would know what was going on; one of your messengers was to deliver it to you – but he didn't even make it out of the gates. When we had finally led the 'thing' from the village we managed to get it into an old clearing, the one beside what is now known as Inuyasha's forest. We fought hard but the only thing that would affect it in the least was my sword. I was still young Sesshomaru, I didn't have the power I needed to take him out – I could barely even wound him. The only hope there was for us, for anyone, was to go into hiding until I was strong enough to kill it. Until I could be reunited with you, so that we could kill it together. Over in the clearing, the one where we fought, there is an old Well; father was able to turn it into a time portal that could only be accessed by those of my bloodline, and yours. Eventually the creature tried to crush us; we managed to escape through the portal. But as time passed in the new world I was in it became too much for me, I couldn't stand to be away from you. So in an attempt to ease my misery mother and father erased Souta and my memory as well as our powers, that way we could age and grow as mortal children would. We lived hundreds of different lives, each time my parents would erase our memory and once more made us appear like young children. For the last 2 or 3 hundred years father wasn't with us, he had returned here, to the heavens. Finally, in the last life we had been living, Mama, Souta and I lived on a shrine and I was nothing more than a 15 year old human girl, but one day I accidentally fell down a well on our grounds, it was the same well which my family had gone through to escape the creature all those years before. It brought me back here, to our world, our time, but I had no memory – I recognized nothing. That is when I came across Inuyasha; it was I who freed him from the tree he had been pinned to 50 years before. And that was when the Jewel of four souls was shattered. And now Naraku has returned-"

"Returned? And I thought it was that Miko Girl who freed my brother, the one who shattered the Jewel" Sesshomaru did not understand.

Kagome stepped back from Sesshomaru and turned her back to him to face the city, "oh Sesshomaru, it's been right in front of us this entire time." as she spoke this, Kagome gazed sadly at the ruins which Rin still wandered. Turning to him, she asked now, "What do you know of your brothers pack?"

Sesshomaru studied her curiously but answered none-the less, "they are small in numbers, and were equal in species. 3 demons and 3 humans. Though Inuyasha is only a half-breed he is the strongest of them, the other two demons are still young, children. The humans of the pack consist of a very talented and agile Demon Huntress, and bizarre Monk with a peculiar Curse upon one of his hands, and now the third is an un-dead Miko. The hanyous human lover from many years ago, the one who pinned him to the tree. It was until quiet recently that they also traveled with a particularly odd girl, although an astounding Miko – very powerful, though she had power left unused, I could sense it within her. It was her who freed my fathers sword form his tomb."

Kagome quirked an eyebrow, "do you know her name?"

Sesshomaru blinked, her name? why would he ever take notice of her name, she was simply a human girl. But why wouldn't he? He had crossed paths with her many a times, she had saved Rin's life on few occasions too. He knew that he had heard it, but for some reason had blocked it out. "No, I do not know her name."

"Why not? You obviously know about her, paid attention to her fighting skills, her powers. Why not her name? it wasn't so long ago that you knew the name of every being you came into contact to, be it human or demon, powerful or powerless. So why not her name?" the angle before him inquired. He shook his head, no words coming forth. Stepping up once more Kagome whispered, "close your eyes my Love. Close your eyes and think. Why did you feel the need to forget her name?"

Sesshomaru complied, dropping his nearly translucent lids over his dark amber eyes, hesitantly though, fearing that if he looked away for to long she would disappear once more, this all being but a cruel dream. Carefully he though, considered why he had blocked the young Miko's name away. Remembered the many times their paths had crossed, Inuyasha calling her name every time she would do something dangerous, Rin speaking of her after the young Miko had saved her. And then it came to him, the reason he had pushed the name from his mind time and time again. Opening his eyes once more he stared into the expectant sapphire eyes of the woman who had stolen his heart hundreds of years earlier.

"Because it was your name," he whispered.

Kagome smiled in satisfaction, "Yes it was my name, but that's not all." Sesshomaru raised a fine silver brow in question, Kagome took a step back and was suddenly covered in a rain of silver and gold laced with a few dancing leaves form near by tree's, then, right before his eyes, the beautiful goddess who had ruled these lands so long ago morphed into the young Miko woman who previously traveled with his younger half-brother Inuyasha. "It was me."

:With Sango:

The dark cold weather, which had been around, it seemed, since Kagome's death had finally broken slightly only an hour earlier and Sango was thankful for it, it allowed her to finally escape Inuyasha, who had become unbelievably hard to deal with since their run in with his brother. So when the chance to escape – even for a short while – arose, Sango jumped for it. Using the excuse of going to visit Kagome's grave Sango left the cramped square-footage of Keada's hut. In truth she had not been able to bring herself to visit the grave of her best friend since she had been buried.

But as she entered the clearing of the old well Sango stopped shock still in her tracks. From the depth of the old well climbed a teenage boy, probably about 15 years old, then, with the help of the boy, came a middle-aged woman. Both dressed in odd clothes that she had not seen before, somewhat like the things that Kagome used to wear.

Moving quietly now, Sango approached the strange pair. What were they doing in the well?

When she was only a few feet from them, the woman, sensing Sango's approach, turned towards her, a kind smile lighting her face, "you must be Sango."

Sango's eyes widen, how did this woman know who she was?

The unknown woman studied her a moment, "you are as pretty as she told me. Thank you young demon slayer, for protecting my people from danger, but all will soon be corrected and there will no longer be a need to protect the humans form my husbands' kind. My daughter will fight with you; she and Sesshomaru will fight together like they were supposed to along with your pack. Thrust in them, trust in what you know." And with that said the woman smiled kindly once more before laying a hand on the boys shoulder and in a sudden flash of light the pair transformed into the two most beautiful beings she had ever seen.

The older woman now appeared to be in her early 30's, her previously short cut hair grew into long dark locks of shimmering black, her skin a dazzling pale white and her eyes an entrancing ice blue. The teenage boy now appeared in his early 20's, his short black hair growing only slightly and becoming spiked, the color shifted form black to a strange bark blue and black tipped, with odd emerald green eyes, his skin also, like the woman's, paled and sparkled.

Both of them had a set of long, powerful looking silver and gold shimmering wings. Hers a pure white and his the darkest of black.

Without a word both beings turned and with a powerful push of their wings took to the sky and ascended the skies and disappeared into the clouds. Leaving Sango alone to decipher the woman – the angels – words.

What could she have meant? _'Protecting the people from her husband's kind? Her daughter will fight with us? Her and Sesshomaru? Sesshomaru has teamed up with someone? Why did she come from the well? I though the only ones that could pass through it were Inuyasha and Kagome.'_ Then, without another thought to it, Sango found herself moving as fast as her legs could take her to Kagome's grave – the spot where she had died.

What she saw when she got there was incredible.

The day Kagome's body was found the ground surrounding her was dead and rotted. Keada had said that nothing would ever grow in that place again. But now, the previously dead earth flourished with life and growth. Vibrantly coloured flowers grew amongst long think green grass and large healthy looking trees, while birds sang happily in the trees around the area.

Something wasn't right.

"Sango?" her thoughts were interrupted by the call of her name and approaching footsteps of Miroku. After a moment he broke through the surrounding brush, "Ah, there you are. I thought maybe you could use some company. That and I have a feeling if I spent anymore time with Inuyasha I might Exorcize Kikyo just to shut him up, whether she has a soul or not."

Sango just stood quietly for what seemed like an eternity before she could finally speak, "Miroku it grew, the grass and the flowers, it all grew back."

Finally Miroku took notice of the lands around him, and not just Sango, who stood before him. She was right in he noticed with a start, "But I thought Keada had said that nothing would grow here, these lands are supposed to be dead."

Sango nodded in agreement.

"Miroku do you know anything about an Angel married to some kind of demon Angel or anything like that?" Sango asked.

The monk thought for a moment before he spoke, "Well there is an old legend, though I do not know how much truth there is to it. It speaks of the Daughter of Kami and the Goddess Midoriko, before she became a Mortal Priestess. It was said that their daughter fell in love with the ruling Demon God and that the two married, or mated, depending on the species you ask."

"And they had kids? A daughter?" she pushed.

"Yes actually, it's been said that the angel and her Husband descended to the Earth to the point where all 4 regions meet, called the Central Lands. It was the place where the Demon God and his wife lived and ruled on earth, a place where all demons and humans lived in peace. There the two raised a daughter, told to be the most powerful being to ever walk the face of the earth – a Princess Goddess of Demons, Humans and angels alike. As well they raised a son, he was known as protector of the spirits. But hundreds of years ago there was some sort of an attack – it can't be sure whether it was demon or human provoked, but friends turned against long time allies and one of the sides called forth a creature from Hell that murdered the royal family. It is for that reason that all this hatred between our kind and the Demons is based. Those lands that were once supposed to be so prosperous and the great city that flourished now lay in ruins, but few have seen them, for it's said that the fiancée, the intended, of the young Princess still roams those lands from time to time and would kill anyone caught walking unabashed through the sacred ruins," Miroku explained. "Why do you ask Sango?"

"And you're sure they're all dead? The daughter is truly gone?" she asked her final question, ignoring his.

"Sango, these are only myths, it is very unlikely that there is any fact to these stories. Simple tales used to scare children from wandering alone in the forest," Miroku replied, curious about her questions.

"I don't know Miroku, I just don't know if they are simply stories. Now don't think I'm insane but…" Sango trailed a moment, before whispering, "I think we need to find Sesshomaru."

"What?!" the young monk almost fainted at what he had heard.

"I know it sounds crazy but there is something going on and I'm pretty sure he knows something about it," Sango tried to explain without actually sounding crazy herself.

He studied her earnestly for a moment, trying to find out where she was going with this, but could only find honest concern in her eyes. He nodded, "alright, let's go try and get Inuyasha to go along with this. Maybe if we tell him Sesshomaru has a jewel shard or something he'll be easier to convince."

The Demon slayer smiled, "Thank you Miroku."

As the two made their way back to the village – Miroku, surprisingly, kept his hands to himself – heard terrified shouts and screams of horror from their home base. Immediately they broke into a run and rushed to their village to find the towns' people pulling their children indoors and grabbing pitchforks to defend their homes from the massive bear demon who was currently defending itself from Inuyasha.

Locating their own weapons they ran to where the fight was taking place.

"That's a rogue Demon!!" Miroku shouted over the battle.

"I know, but why isn't he attacking the village? He's only protecting himself. It isn't even trying to attack Inuyasha!" Sango replied as they came close enough to the fight to protect the villagers in the demon did try and attack.

"Inuyasha! Stop a minute, I don't think he means any harm, he isn't attacking the people or even you!"

"He's right Inuyasha! Stop fro a second," Keada yelled from the sidelines. Surprisingly he did stop.

"Why should I let him go?! He came into our village!" Inuyasha shouted indignantly.

"Well it's obvious he isn't attacking the people," Sango replied, then to the demon she shouted, "Rogue! What is your business here? Be warned that if you mean us harm you will not leave alive."

"I have been given a mission to spread a message to all beings of the lands," the demon answered, eyes still warily trained on Inuyasha and his sword.

"What is this message and who sends it?" Miroku inquired.

"It comes from the Lady of the Lands and Heavens, the goddess that Humans may know only by myth. She sends the message that the centuries war between our people must end. She promises to bring vengeance upon him who began our feud and she will once again bring peace to us all."

Inuyasha laughed, "You think that alone could end a feud that's been going since the beginning of time?"

"You, young half demon, were born too late to know the joys of your kind. Peace used to be all we knew. The changes have already begun," the bear answered knowledgeably.

"The joys of my kind?! What joys are there to being disgusted by everyone? I have seen no changes!" Inuyasha challenged, anger coloring his face.

"There was a time when the birth of a half0demon was celebrated and that time will come again. The Great Lord of the West has already reunited himself with Our Lady. She charged me with the task of spreading word and I must continue," and with that said the bear disappeared as quickly as he came.

"What the hell was that all about??" Inuyasha raged, frustrated at not understanding the demons words.

"The Lord of the Western Lands….. Inuyasha, isn't that your brother?" Miroku questioned.

"Half-brother, yeah, the bastard inherited the title from my father. Now I know that stupid bear was lying. Sesshomaru would never work with another person. He's too much of a prick!" he scoffed.

His outburst was suddenly interrupted by a surprised exclamation from Sango, "OUCH!" her hand flying up to swat the source of her pain from her neck, only to find a flattened Myoga float down.

With a small pop the little flea popped back to his normal size and bounced onto Sango's open palm.

"Sorry, I just couldn't resist such a delicious snack," the small flea muttered.

"Oh look, the little coward shows up AFTER the demon leaves," Inuyasha growled.

"Shut up Inuyasha! Maybe Myoga knows something!" Shippo chirped up.

"Yes Master Inuyasha, maybe I know something….. Something about what may I ask?" the clueless flea asked.

"Myoga, what do you know of Sesshomaru and a goddess known as The Lady of the Lands and Heavens?" The monk pressed.

Quiet for a moment Myoga pondered the question, thinking back to when Sesshomaru was still a young man, "yes, it was many many years ago, I almost forgot. There was a time when Lord Sesshomaru was in fact a kind and open man," Myoga paused to give the listeners a moment to absorb that, amusedly observing the looks on their faces. "It was a time when he was in love."

"That's impossible! That Bastard could never love anyone but himself," Inuyasha interjected, as expected.

"Had I met Master Sesshomaru the way he is now I would not have believed it either. But let's see if I remember this correctly. I was still young, still new to your father's employment Inuyasha. At the time Master Sesshomaru was not living at home and Lord Inutashio and his mate Saiyuri had decided to travel to the Central Lands to where he lived to visit him as well as their dear friends since they had received a letter informing them that there was good news to be announced in their presence. At the time I had only heard of the great Central Lands, so when I got there I could hardly believe my eyes. The city itself was incredible, its structure and the way it worked and was. Everyone was so kind and happy. The Hanyou children of that time were adored and beloved because they represented the union of demons and humans. The city itself was ruled by the god of demons and the Goddess of humans and princess of the skies as well as their two children. That was when I first met Master Sesshomaru. When we entered the Great Hall Sesshomaru happily embraced both his mother and father but I did take notice of the fact that during the rest of the greeting and the time spent speaking together he kept in close intimate contact with admittedly the most beautiful and astounding ladies I have ever laid eyes on. I quickly learned that she was in fact the Lady of the lands, that is to say that she was the Goddess Princess of the Demons humans and Angels. The important announcement that was to be made was that the two were engaged – yes Inuyasha your bother was engaged," Myoga stated before the grouchy half-demon had a chance to interrupt.

"But if that's true, if he used to live amongst humans and was to mate with the Goddess of humans why does he hate humans so much now? He is known as the coldest Demon Lord, he used to be kind? How is that so? Sango was very confused by this onslaught of information.

Myoga dropped his head and sighed, "For the same reason all demons turned against humans and visa versa. It happened quickly I was told. Lord Sesshomaru had been sent to go investigate a small upset in the Eastern Lands when there was a great uprising. Like Lord Inutashio, I do not believe that is was human or demon started, it think it was solely the fault of the creature that attacked the city during the rebellion. It is not so much the rebellion itself that turned demons and humans against each other, but what resulted because of it. A creature, of which we can only assume came from the very depths of hell, tore through the village and attacked everyone, until it came upon the royal family. The family led it away from the city, in hopes to protect everyone we assume, the battle came to some open field in this direction I believe and they made an attempt at killing the beast. But it was a creature from hell, it was not easy. Eventually they lost and the family was killed. This is when Sesshomaru returned from the east. He found the city in ruins and his fiancée missing, only to learn that she had been killed, and from the demon perspective it was the humans at fault. This is the cause for his resentment of humans, but he has also never been able to bring himself to kill them, simply because they were her people, it would have hurt her for him to do so. This is also the reason for the rift between Lord Inutashio and Lord Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru saw his fathers mating to a human as a betrayal to his goddess love, as well as to his mother, who died in the rebellion."

"Ha! That's a bunch of bull. Sesshomaru is nothing more than a stuck up jack ass. He was born that way and always has been that way," Inuyasha sneered.

Myoga paused, "there I will agree with you on one point, your brother –"

"Half-brother," Inuyasha spat.

"Your half-brother will remain as he is until he can one day be reunited with his Goddess. But I must ask – Lady Sango, master Miroku – why do you want to know all of this?" the small flea leaned his head to one side.

Sango spoke then, not just to Myoga, but also to Inuyasha and Kikyo, "I think this Goddess is still alive, and I think she's returned."

* * *

**Ok thats it for tonight, i need sleep cause i work at 8, so i have like 2 and a half hours to sleep and get to work.**

**please let me know what you think, i'm gonna need ot hear it once i get back from work.**

**Much love as always,**

**Aya-Chan**


	7. Redemption or Revenge?

Hey everyone,

So i worked really hard to get this update done faster than my last one - plus i'm sick so that gave me free time to type this all out - I hope no one is upset. I will warn you though, i have Exams coming up in the next month so I will be a little slower, I'm going to try really hard to have another one up before christmas though - really really hard!!

anywasy this is just some babble, just a few things that needed to be in to make sense, but i still hope you all like it.

* * *

Summary: She wasn't a priestess, she wasn't even 17 years old, and she didn't come from the year 2007. It wasn't until after her death that Kagome learned the truth about who she was.

Chapter: Redemption or Revenge.

Sesshomaru stood stock still, how could this possibly be?

All of the times he had seen her, caught her scent, felt her powers. In her human form all of these things – scent, power, and her looks – were suppressed in some way, somewhat diluted, but it was still her. She had been here, been alive, always trying to bring peace.

Reaching her human hand out the disguised Goddess pleaded, "Take my hand Sesshomaru, take my hand and remember. Remember our past."

Unsteadily the Demon Lord grasped her hand, when their skin made contact her human façade shattered and she was once again the goddess that he loved. From their connected joints magic began to flow and soon the lands around them began to morph.

Mid-day melted into early evening, the sun just sinking into the earth. Painting the sky a vivid pink, the old city ruins transforming into huts and buildings of all kinds. The palace across the valley grew into it's former beauty. People wandered the streets, children played in the fields and men worked in the crops in the last of the light.

"This was our city and our home years ago my love, and soon it will thrive again. My love for you has never faded Sesshomaru. But you need to tell me if you are still the man I love or if you have changed so drastically that I can no longer understand you," she spoke solemnly.

Sesshomaru started for a long moment at his lost love, the busy city dissolving into its current ruined state.

It was true, he had changed. Even he had difficulties finding similarities between the young demon he used to be and the cold Lord he had become. Rin being his only weak spot. But had he changed too much?

Looking down at Kagome he knew that answer. Found it in her captivating blue eyes. Glowing depth he found himself drowning in as much now as he had hundreds of years before.

No, he had not changed too much, not when it came to her.

In just the short time that she had reappeared in his life his cold demeanour had already begun to melt away.

Gripping her hand just a little tighter Sesshomaru effortlessly pulled Kagome towards him. Wrapping his free arm around her shoulders and the hand which had previously held the beautiful Goddesses hand now encircled her slim waist. "Just don't ever leave me again," he growled affectionately, touching his lips to the top of her head.

Kagome smiled, resting her head against his broad chest, "Never again, I promise."

The two stood in silence for a long while, comfortable in the warm embrace of the other until finally a question crossed Sesshomaru's mind, "earlier, you said that Naraku had 'returned'. What do you mean by that?"

Kagome stepped back, but only a little. "It was him. It has been Naraku this entire time. It was he who attacked the village. Naraku is the creature that rose form hell."

Immediately Sesshomaru's eyes began to leak red, his claws growing larger. A low growl began deep in his chest and ripped its way out.

Naraku had been in front of him hundreds of times, an easy kill. But Sesshomaru had just let him pass, allowed him to live. It was not acceptable.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Came the small, frightened voice of his young charge. Almost instantly Sesshomaru managed to compose himself. "Are you alright Lord Sesshomaru?"

Both Jaken and Rin had returned from their exploration of the city just in time to be witness to their Lords' loss of control.

The soothing voice of his Kagome was the one that came to the reassurance of the worried Rin, don't worry Rin, Sesshomaru is just a little angry right now, he will be fine."

"Is he upset with you pretty lady?" the child asked most innocently.

The delightful sounds of the Goddesses light laughter filled the air, "No my darling, I don't believe he is angry with me, at least I most certainly hope not."

By this time Sesshomaru had calmed himself enough to speak, "This Sesshomaru could never be angry with you."

"'This Sesshomaru'?" Kagome playfully quirked a fine brow.

He had to resist the strong urge to roll his eyes at her before he was forced to rephrase and speak in a way in which he had not spoken for many years, "I could never be angry with you."

"Well that's quiet a relief, I was worried there for awhile," his Angel smiled brightly, moving closer to him she rested her hand on his forearm.

"Lord…. Sesshomaru?" the old green toad questioned taken off guard by his Lords sudden change in behaviour, and in small, personality.

Though, much to his usual self, the Demon lord chose to ignore his servant and spoke to the Lady that was with him, "we must find him. He will pay for what he has done."

"We will, I swear that he will pay. All in time though. First, there is much we must discuss and we cannot do this alone remember. As well I'm not sure it would be safe for Rin to be near when the time comes for us to fight," Kagome spoke, directing her gaze to the child again.

Sesshomaru nodded his head in agreement at her logic then turned to the toad like demon, "we will return to the castle."

"Lord Sesshomaru, who's the pretty Lady? Is she an angel? She had wings when she saved me from the mean bear," Rin's innocents shone through her simple questions.

Kagome smiled, Rin was very quick witted and Kagome found it interesting that even while she had been in grave danger, Rin had taken notice of her wings – which were now hidden by invisibility.

But surprisingly it was Sesshomaru who answered, "Not just any Angel Rin, she's a Goddess, Princess of all Angels."

Rin now gasped excitedly, "Oh! Is she the Princess your going to marry Lord Sesshomaru?!"

Kagome turned her head to look at Sesshomaru when the child posed the seemingly trivial question, the back at her yet again, "at one point we were to be—"

"Yes. She is the Princess I plan to marry," he spoke to the child, his eyes remaining trained on Kagome. Then he dropped his voice so only she could hear, "that is, if you'll still have me."

Kagome danced her hand across Sesshomaru's cheek and over his markings, "I never stopped wanting you my Love."

But Rin had stopped paying attention after Sesshomaru's first statement. "You're getting married!! Will you wear a pretty Kimono? Will there be babies for Rin to look after? Rin is so happy for you!!"

Jaken, who had been busy trying to scrape his jaw off the ground and put it back into place after the final statement, "Lord……. Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru acknowledged his retainer finally, knowing that an explanation must be given, yet he was not used to explaining himself to the toad. Sesshomaru was aware that Jaken knew a little information of his past and planned to try and convey the correct message without actually having to say much. "The Lady of the Central Lands and the future Lady of the West has returned to her rightful place. Lady Kagome is above every being here on Earth and will be treated as such. The Goddess is to be respected."

Jaken looked between his long time Lord and the woman, who he now could only assume was the Great Goddess Princess Kagome. Jaken nodded his understanding of Lord Sesshomaru's command. This was all so strange though; Suddenly Sesshomaru was being….. Kind?

"We will leave for the castle immediately. From there, Jaken I expect you to watch over Rin while Lady Kagome and I go find Naraku and deal with him, "Sesshomaru began, but was interrupted.

"Aahhhmmmm," Kagome looked pointedly at Sesshomaru, "This cannot be done on our own. We must find your brother."

The lord glared at Kagome a moment before relenting, "alright, first we go find Inuyasha and his pack. Then we will destroy Naraku."

Then with their plan set in motion the odd group set off towards the Western Lands. Rin and Jaken upon Ah-Un's back, Sesshomaru on his cloud and right at his side Kagome carried herself on her wings.

:: With the Others ::

They had been wandering for a few days now, trying to get word of where Sesshomaru was, but thus far no one knew anything.

"This is pointless! Why do we even need that bastard?" Inuyasha grumbled for the thousandth time that day as the pack approached a small village.

"Because Inuyasha, he may know something about what seems to be going on. So will you please just be quiet?" Miroku sighed in reply.

"There is something going on in the village up ahead," Kikyo stopped, calling everyone's attention to the commotion ahead.

"Let's go find out, ' Miroku picked up his pace, leading the way to the large group of villagers pilling up weapons and packing food and water.

Sango was the first to speak, "excuse us, but may we ask what's going on? Is there some kind of war in this area or something?"

A young woman who appeared to be the priestess of the village came forward. She paused a moment and took in Inuyasha's appearance then to Kikyo in her priestess garb and once more to Sango and Miroku. Smiling softly she answered, "No there is no war, not yet anyways."

"What do you mean, 'not yet'?" Miroku questioned.

"This morning our village was visited by an Angel. She said that it was time for the battle between humans and demons to end, but in order for this to happen those who know the history and origins of the feud must travel to the sacred Center Lands. For that is where it will all end," the young Priestess replied kindly.

"This Angel, did she by any chance have long black hair and really light blue eyes?" Sango asked.

"Why yes, her eyes were almost like ice, they were incredible," the priestess nodded.

Sango looked at the others, "that's the same Angel that I saw." She turned back to the villagers, "and you're all traveling to the Central Lands now? Because that is where it will all end?"

The Priestess smiled and looked to where all 4 regions – North, South, East, and West – all met, "She called it 'The Final Battle'. If it means our people can live in peace without fearing for their lives then we will try anything we can."

"What if it's a trap? Are you willing to die for no reason?" Inuyasha sneered.

"We can only have faith in Kami that this is not a set-up. We have heard the stories of the Central Lands and the time of hundreds of years past – maybe we can live in that peace again." She replied calmly before turning back to the people of her village, "We set out at sun rise."

:: Later that Night ::

The group had set up camp for the night not far from the village.

"This is ridiculous! Why would they willingly walk into a death trap like that?" Inuyasha bellowed when the fire was burning hot and everyone had finished their dinner.

"Think about it Inuyasha, the final battle. Maybe this is where we'll find Naraku. If it's an angel telling the people this then it's possible that Sesshomaru and this mysterious Goddess will be there. Think of all the connections – an Angel, the Central Lands, bringing the people together to witness demons, and humans work together, united. This could be it," Miroku explained logically.

Inuyasha just rolled his eyes and sat back on his haunches.

Eventually the fire died out everyone turned in for the night, deciding it was best if they were fully rested. But as everyone drifted off into a peaceful nights sleep Kikyo quietly slipped from her spot and began to walk deeper into the forest, feeling the sudden need to be alone. As she kept walking she came across a small hot spring, it was here that she stood alone, curious as to why she felt the urge to be by herself.

"Priestess Kikyo," kikyo was startled by the musical voice that floated through the peaceful clearing. She whipped around thinking it was coming from behind her, but no one was there. "How did a soul so good turn so evil?" Still she could not see anyone. "I entrusted you with the jewel until I could give it to my Granddaughter and look what has come of that."

Finally, before her eyes a being began to materialize. The dead Priestess reached for her bow, but the beings voice stopped her.

"Your arrows will not hurt me so do not waste your energy trying," as she said this the being became clearer, yet still slightly transparent, Kikyo knew who she was instantly. She dropped into a bow.

"Lady Midoriko," Kikyo gasped, "but you're dead."

Midoriko smiled, "As are you Priestess Kikyo, yet here we both stand." Kikyo had no reply to this. "I choose you as a protector of the Jewel priestess, because of how pure of heart and soul you were, yet you still stand before me, and empty shell, your soul devoured by hatred and your need for revenge. Killing the innocent."

Kikyo took a step back involuntarily, "I have no idea what you mean my Lady."

"Kikyo, I know the legends say that I'm stuck in that jewel, but only part of me is there. Which explains why I'm so transparent, but just because there is part of my soul still fighting the evil in the jewel does not mean that I am oblivious to what is happening in my husbands' lands. I know more than you seem to think I do. What possible crime could the young Priestess Kagome have committed?" the ancient Priestess questioned, expecting an answer.

"She…." Kikyo began, but knew she could not lie, "She had my soul and my Inuyasha. They were mine."

"Yet that is not the truth," Midoriko sighed. "Kagome harboured your human soul to give you another chance. To give your soul an opportunity to become pure again so that it would not be devoured by those creatures of hell. As for Inuyasha, well part of her draw to him had to do with her harbouring your soul, but also because of his connection to Sesshomaru."

"I don't understand, what would Inuyasha's half-brother have to do with this?" kikyo was confused.

"all will make sense in time Priestess, but it is up to you to make the right decisoion when the final battle comes. There is still a chance for you to redeem yourself. Your pack must go the the city of Ruins, the Central Lands. There you will find the opportunity you need." Midoriko said before the disappeared from sight as quickly as she had come.

Kikyo was left alone once more, left to figure out things for herself.

Redemption or Revenge?

* * *

Ok well thats it for this chaper everyone!

I really hope you liked it, and that everyone is doing well.

(anyone else a Twilight fan? what did you think fo the movie?"

much luv,

Aya Chan


	8. The Battle Approaches

Hey everyone,

Yay! it only took a month this time!!!.......... I'm so bad at thei updating thing. I swear when I frist started writing in grade 10 I had a new chapter up every week (nto good ones though, seriosuly - read the old stuff, not that great) and now it takes me SO long. not that my dedication is failing, its the whole time managment issue. but I'm trying, I really am.

I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas (my apoligize to any of you who doesn't celebrate, but happy hilidays none the less) and a good start to the New Years.

* * *

Summary: She wasn't a priestess, she wasn't even 17 years old, and she didn't come from the year 2007. It wasn't until after her death that Kagome learned the truth about who she was.

Chapter: The Battle Approaches

Everything was quiet; the world all seemed at peace. For now at least.

Kagome stood on the balcony outside of Sesshomaru's bedchamber. The grand terrace overlooked the private garden which used to belong to Lady Saiyuri – Sesshomaru's mother – before she died. She could remember spending afternoons with Lady Saiyuri pulling weeds or watering certain patches, then again she could also remember an 8 year old human her helping her mother in the gardens at the shrine.

Everything was so jumbled up!

Kagome sighed as she watched the sun set and the lands were bathed in soothing golds and pinks. This remembering thing was not getting any easier.

Two strong arms encircled her waist and Kagome leaned back into the warm support of Sesshomaru's chest. "What's wrong?" he questioned intuitively.

She smiled, "right now I would probably be yelling at Inuyasha, telling him we needed to make camp for the night."

"Do you miss them?" he asked, Kagome could tell he was upset by the idea that she may want to be somewhere other than with him, of her being unhappy to be with him.

Turning around in his arms Kagome licked her hands up behind his neck. "If you're asking if I would rather be with them, then no, but I do miss my friends. I understand that you and your brother never got along, but he's my best friend, and he has saved me from danger on more than one occasion. I miss him and Sango and Miroku, and especially my little Shippo."

"Shippo?" Sesshomaru raised a brow.

"You don't think you were the only one to take in a surrogate child now do you?" the Goddess smirked, "You've raised Rin well you know. She is such a sweet young girl.

The corners of his mouth pulled up into a soft smile, "she's a great deal like you. It's why I could never let any harm come to her, she just reminded me to much of you. It seemed like I had been given a second chance," he looked away as he spoke this, "another chance to protect you. I had failed once but I wasn't going to let that happen again."

"Oh Sesshomaru," Kagome placed her hand gently on his pale cheek, directing his gaze once more at here, "you didn't fail me. There was nothing you could have done. Even you were too young at the time, not strong enough. It's different now we're older, stronger and together. With the help of the others we will defeat Naraku," Kagome gazed up into his smouldering orbs.

He pulled his clawed fingers through her silky locks, "and how, my love, do you intend to find the others and then track down Naraku?"

A small gust of wind danced past the couple, carrying with it a tiny flourish of leaves and flowers, a light laughter traveling along with it, "That my dear boy is what I am for." Sesshomaru turned to where the wind had settled to find his mothers former best friend standing there. He bowed deeply in respect. She smiled, "it's good to see you again Sesshomaru."

"Mom!" Kagome ran to her mother, the two women embracing happily, "I've missed you so much! I didn't think you would be back so soon."

"Neither did I my dear, but your father came to speak with me about how you were doing and your brother saw him come from the well house. Poor Souta nearly had a heart attack trying to tell me how this guy could be a demon disguised as a human." The older angel explained, chuckling quietly. "We decided that it was time our whole family came back, to be where we belong. Plus at least here I can help."

"Do you know where we can find Inuyasha and Naraku?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes… Well, sort of. I know where they will be soon. Kagome's father and brother have set a false trail for Naraku to the Central Lands, her grandmother has sent Inuyasha and the others that way as well and I am ensuring that you have an audience of Demons and humans alike to see both our kinds work together, and to learn the truth behind all that has happened these years. To finally put an end to this feud."

"So it will end where it all began then," Kagome nodded. "How long do we have?"

"Set out tomorrow when the sun in the center of the sky and you will arrive when you are needed, no earlier and no later," Lady Korari answered.

"Mom, you said grandmother was leading Inuyasha and the pack to the Central Lands? Shouldn't she be careful, she could get hurt, she isn't that strong," Kagome said concern evident in her voice.

Korari laughed, "Oh Kagome, your grandmother may be partially stuck in that jewel but she is still a deity. We're stronger than you remember. Now I must go. Good luck my darlings, be safe and protect one another." The Angel paused a moment and moved towards Sesshomaru, "It is good to see you again. I know my Kagome is safe with you." And suddenly she vanished in a gush of wind and leaves.

Both were silent for a time, each thinking of what was to come. Kagome looked back at Sesshomaru, her Sesshomaru. He had changed quiet a bit since she had been apart from him. His previously soft, boyish features had matured into sharper more distinguished features, his markings becoming more prominent, his hair longer and he was taller and wore much more regal clothing. But it was his eyes that had changed the most. Before he had had eyes like liquid amber, soft and loving, but over the years they had become cold, bleak and unmoving stones of amber, as if nothing was there – or as if something was missing.

Kagome had noticed though that they had softened slightly since she had been with him again. She smiled sweetly when he turned his gaze to her, "I have much to tell you love. About what has become of my family and what has become of yours since the fall of the Great City."

"My family?" Sesshomaru was confused.

"Both your mother and your father," Kagome smiled, placing a finger on his lips as she saw him about to interject. "Live together in the heavens with my parents as members of their court. You don't honestly think that my family would allow yours to go un-honoured? Especially when both of their deaths were because of the war and because they were protecting of my family." Kagome stopped him from speaking once more, knowing what he would say, "Yes, your father did die protecting my family. Inuyasha's birth and parentage was planned. Inuyasha's job was to protect me until I could come back to you, and he did a fine job of that, it was your mother who selected Izaiyo to be your fathers second mate, she knew that it had to be a half-demon who accompanied me through this journey, and Izayio had been a dear childhood friend of your mothers. It is why she showed such compassion towards you."

"My mother?" Sesshomaru blinked in surprise.

"Yes my love, your mother was responsible for the birth of your brother and your father honoured her choice. Also, you must know a little of the Shikon Jewel. There is much more to it than what the stories tell. I need you to tell me what you already know of it," Kagome spoke seriously now.

It took him a moment to push aside what he had just learned about him family before he could focus, but when he did he thought for only a moment before speaking, "I don't know much. What I do know is that it was created by a Miko named Midoriko – at the time I thought it was only coincidence that her name was the same as your grandmothers. I know that this Miko trapped herself and a group of powerful rouge demons that attacked her village inside of the Jewel. And that she still fights within it and that the being whom possess the stone has access to great powers."

Kagome smiled, "if only it was that easy, but that is not the real story. Shortly after my family had been attacked there was a great uprising of demons against many human villages and my grandparents had to find some way to stop them. So my grandmother disguised herself as a human Miko and went to the villages that had been attacked to help them recover. After awhile she was able to determine where the demons would attack next and made sure that she was there before they were. She was able to drive the demons back into a cave where she fought them continuously, but they were relentless. Finally she used most of her energy and sealed them into a pebble from the ground, but with them she also had to seal away part of herself – that way the pebble would not become tainted with pure evil. It's that amount of pure and evil mixed energy that turned the small pebble into the Shikon Jewel. But because my grandmother did this she has become weak and is only partially 'here' so to speak. She is transparent and her power has diminished while part of her has been sealed away. If Naraku gets the jewel and fully taints it with his evil my grandmother will die. We need to get the jewel back so that I can purify it and release her."

Sesshomaru stood quietly, trying to process everything he had just learned. Finally he nodded, "the we will just have to go kill Naraku won't we?"

The Great Goddess brightened, "yes!"

The previously cold Demon Lord then took a step forward, bringing himself to stand just in front of Kagome, slowly he brushed a straying lock of silky ebony out of her face and tucked it behind her ear, "and once this is all over? What do you intend to do then my Koi?"

Slipping her hand around his pale wrist Kagome pulled it down and gently stroked the magenta strips that adorned it. "I plan to re-build the Central Lands and bring our people together again. That is, if you're willing to come back to the Central Lands with me."

"I would go anywhere if it meant that I could stay with you," Sesshomaru whispered before dipping his head down to press his lips to hers for the first time in a few hundred years, how he had missed her. When he pulled back he looked into the face of the one woman he had always lobed. No matter what he would always love her.

Kagome smiled, "I knew my Sesshomaru was in there." His eyes had softened into a liquid gold, finally his cold mask gone and a light smile tugged at his lips. 'This' was her Demon Lord, her Sesshomaru. Wrapping her small arms around his waist she rested her head against his broad chest. "Tomorrow marks the beginning of the end."

:: With the others ::

The sun was just barely peeking over the tall hills and already the inu-group was up and cleaning camp. Everyone had been mostly quite, each in their own world, still awaking. Suddenly the quite was broken though, when Kikyo spoke loud enough fro all to hear, but her eyes remained directed at the ground, "I agree that we should go to the Central Lands.

Inuyasha jumped up, "What?! You can't! Why would you suddenly agree with Sango and Miroku? Kikyo this is a TRAP, Naraku will NOT be there!!!"

Kikyo held her ground and looked up, catching Sango's eye, "we need to go to the Central Lands – I know we do."

"Kikyo we-" Inuyasha started, but was quickly interrupted.

"What do you know?" Sango asked.

"I might be dead, but I am still a Shikon Miko, I'm still able to feel the energy of the Jewel," Kikyo responded coolly, her eyes meeting Sango's. But kikyo could tell that Sango did not believe her, and rightly so for all she had done. "My soul has already been damned to hell, but I will not let my little sister die by the same hands I did. If Naraku gets the Jewel many people will die, including Keada. I'm asking you to trust me Sango."

The fearless demon slayer was speechless, Kikyo's eyes conveyed honesty and sincere concern for her sister, similar to the concern Sango held for her younger brother, Kohhaku. This was also the first time Kikyo had addressed her by name. Finally she nodded, "alright, we will go to the Central Lands."

"Wait! What?!" Inuyasha yelled, "you can't make those decisions, even Kagome wouldn't fall for that trap!" the moment the sentence came out of his mouth Inuyasha paled.

Everyone stilled.

It had become almost a rule that none of them were to mention Kagome's name after the first few week following her death.

"I-I didn't mean to….." Inuyasha stammered.

Miroku, who stood next to Sango, a hand gentle placed on her shoulder in comfort, spoke up, "we're going to the Central Lands."

This time Inuyasha didn't argue.

So it was decided. With that the camp was cleared and they began to make their way to the Sacred Central Lands.

The journey was made in silence and 3 hours after they had begun their travel, they came to the edge of the forest. In front of them was a tall hill, "maybe the Central Lands don't actually exist, shouldn't we have come to them yet?" Inuyasha suggested as they made their way up the hill.

Just after the sentence was out they crested the hill and everyone stopped. Expanding before them was without a doubt the ruined remains of what was once a majestic city. The old buildings went on for a few miles at least and on a hill overlooking the city was what could only be assumed as the formerly wondrous palace. But that wasn't what mostly caught the groups' attention.

Just below them, at the edge of the City Gates were two very large groups. The group to the left were humans, all with weapons, but none were raise like they were about to fight or ready for attack. To the right was a group of Demons, but again none of the looked they were about to fight.

Between the 2 groups stood 3 figures – 3 figures different from all the rest. A man and a woman stood near the Demons and one woman before the humans.

Inuyasha took a step back out of shock. "H-how?"

"What is it Inuyasha?" Sango asked, concerned for her friend.

"My mother…." Inuyasha paled, "and my father."

Everyone looked more closely now, and in fact it was true, the man below was without a doubt the former Demon Lord of the Western Lands, the Great Inutashio. Across from him, standing before the humans was a very beautiful woman who shared many similar features with Inuyasha, clearly his mother, Izayio.

"But who is that Demoness standing with your father?" Sango put voice to the question on everyone's minds.

Inuyasha knew instinctively who the other woman was, recognized her from a painting he had seen when he was just a young child. But he still couldn't believe it. "Sesshomaru's mother."

The group watched as these three spirits spoke with the two groups of people. All amazed by the simple fact that both groups seemed so willing to listen.

Finally, after a few minutes, the former Lord and Ladies of the West turned towards the Inu-group, all smiling. The three met in the middle of the groups and linked hands.

Inutashio smiled and inclined his head in acknowledgment of his youngest son; Izayio blew a kiss and waved lightly. Even Sesshomaru's mother nodded politely to him. Then they just vanished, gone as if they had never been there to begin with.

"Were they real?" Miroku asked, completely perplexed by the entire situation.

"Look," Kikyo pointed down to the groups.

Everyone looked to see that two smaller groups broke off, one from each group, and began to make their way up the hill towards the Inu-group. Curious as to what was going on the group started down the hill to meet half way.

When they finally met it was the largest of the Demons, a cougar demon, which was the first to speak, "Inuyasha, second born son to the great Dog Demons, Lord Inutashio?"

Warily Inuyasha stepped forward, "Why are you all here?"

"We have been asked to witness your battle," one of the humans answered.

"'our battle'?" Sango echoed.

Another of the demons was first to speak this time, "Naraku is coming. We have been asked by the spirits of the Great Lord and the Ladies of the West to not interfere, for we are to witness what has been the cause of all our strife.'

"'The Great Lord and Ladies'?" this time Miroku questioned the words used.

"Lord Inutashio and his mated Lady Saiyuri and Lady Izayio. They say that you must begin the battle, but aid will arrive and they will defeat Naraku, the creature responsible for their separation." The same human responded.

"He will arrive soon, you should prepare," a second human man finally spoke up.

The demons nodded in agreement and with nothing more to say the groups departed leaving the Inu-group confused and stunned.

"We don't need any help!" Inuyasha finally muttered.

"Who could be coming to help us?" Sango asked, more to herself than anyone else.

Miroku watched as the Humans and Demons all dissipated into the forest surrounding the valley and city, as the others muttered to themselves.

"Whoever they are, they best be ready to fight, because it looks as if it's about to begin," Kikyo's voice drew everyone's attention to where she was looking.

Sure enough, not far off, malevolent clouds of a dark purple miasma were building up and rushing towards them.

"How ironic that this is the place where I will finally defeat you Inuyasha and claim the Jewel for myself," the sickening laughter of Naraku filled the valley. "I will destroy you here today, same as I destroyed your brothers family!"

:: With Sesshomaru ::

He had been given many names over the years, starting with 'Great young Lord' and in the more recent years 'Cold-Hearted Beast' and 'Killing Perfection', but none so well known as his title of 'Human Hater'. Now, as Sesshomaru leaned against the railing of his balcony watching the horizon as the sky turned from dark blue to lighter purples and reds.

But it was not true, he was not a human hater – never could he bring himself to hate the people loved so dearly by his Kagome, even of he had been lead to believe that they were responsible for her death, she had always had faith in them. Though he may not have hated them, he was not fond of them, because they reminded him of her. And now she had returned to him, it was as if she had never been gone in the first place.

Taking in a slow, deep breath through his nose Sesshomaru was soothed by the soft scents of Vanilla and Roses with just a touch of cinnamon, he felt the feather light touch of her hands as they slipped around his chest from behind him and her head lean against his shoulders.

Placing his bigger hand around her much smaller one Sesshomaru squeezed lightly, "the sun rises, and soon we will have our revenge my love."

"Many lives have been lost because of Naraku, I will not see your brother and my friends lost as well, we will defeat him." Kagome nodded, "the time has come that we be on our way. We must finish this battle"

Without breaking her hold around him, Sesshomaru turned in her arms and wrapped his around her slim shoulders, "only this time, we will do it together."

* * *

Alright, well that wraps up this chapter, only 2 or 3 chapters left.... maybe 4 lol.

I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!!

much luv,

Aya Chan


	9. The Pebble that Became a Jewel

**Alright, Alright I KNOW! I'm a terrible person for making you all wait so long, AGAIN. but I'm a first year University kid, it's taken its toll on me. but on the upside, at least i haven't stopped writing and abandonded the story all together right? think positive and try not to flame me, I really am sorry.**

**So its almost done guys maybe 3 more chapters at the most. but we'll see, I have a 5 month summer coming up, i should actually be able to get some stuff done here!!**

**anyways hope you like this, its got some rather important stuff goin on! let me know :)**

**Summary: She wasn't a priestess, she wasn't even 17 years old, and she didn't come from the year 2007. It wasn't until after her death that Kagome learned the truth about who she was. **

**Chapter: The Pebble that Became a Jewel**

* * *

Everything was quiet; the world all seemed at peace. For now at least.

Kagome stood on the balcony outside of Sesshomaru's bedchamber. The grand terrace overlooked the private garden which used to belong to Lady Saiyuri – Sesshomaru's mother – before she died. She could remember spending afternoons with Lady Saiyuri pulling weeds or watering certain patches, then again she could also remember an 8 year old human her helping her mother in the gardens at the shrine.

Everything was so jumbled up!

Kagome sighed as she watched the sun set and the lands were bathed in soothing golds and pinks. This remembering thing was not getting any easier.

Two strong arms encircled her waist and Kagome leaned back into the warm support of Sesshomaru's chest. "What's wrong?" he questioned intuitively.

She smiled, "right now I would probably be yelling at Inuyasha, telling him we needed to make camp for the night."

"Do you miss them?" he asked, Kagome could tell he was upset by the idea that she may want to be somewhere other than with him, of her being unhappy to be with him.

Turning around in his arms Kagome licked her hands up behind his neck. "If you're asking if I would rather be with them, then no, but I do miss my friends. I understand that you and your brother never got along, but he's my best friend, and he has saved me from danger on more than one occasion. I miss him and Sango and Miroku, and especially my little Shippo."

"Shippo?" Sesshomaru raised a brow.

"You don't think you were the only one to take in a surrogate child now do you?" the Goddess smirked, "You've raised Rin well you know. She is such a sweet young girl.

The corners of his mouth pulled up into a soft smile, "she's a great deal like you. It's why I could never let any harm come to her, she just reminded me to much of you. It seemed like I had been given a second chance," he looked away as he spoke this, "another chance to protect you. I had failed once but I wasn't going to let that happen again."

"Oh Sesshomaru," Kagome placed her hand gently on his pale cheek, directing his gaze once more at here, "you didn't fail me. There was nothing you could have done. Even you were too young at the time, not strong enough. It's different now we're older, stronger and together. With the help of the others we will defeat Naraku," Kagome gazed up into his smouldering orbs.

He pulled his clawed fingers through her silky locks, "and how, my love, do you intend to find the others and then track down Naraku?"

A small gust of wind danced past the couple, carrying with it a tiny flourish of leaves and flowers, a light laughter traveling along with it, "That my dear boy is what I am for." Sesshomaru turned to where the wind had settled to find his mothers former best friend standing there. He bowed deeply in respect. She smiled, "it's good to see you again Sesshomaru."

"Mom!" Kagome ran to her mother, the two women embracing happily, "I've missed you so much! I didn't think you would be back so soon."

"Neither did I my dear, but your father came to speak with me about how you were doing and your brother saw him come from the well house. Poor Souta nearly had a heart attack trying to tell me how this guy could be a demon disguised as a human." The older angel explained, chuckling quietly. "We decided that it was time our whole family came back, to be where we belong. Plus at least here I can help."

"Do you know where we can find Inuyasha and Naraku?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes… Well, sort of. I know where they will be soon. Kagome's father and brother have set a false trail for Naraku to the Central Lands, her grandmother has sent Inuyasha and the others that way as well and I am ensuring that you have an audience of Demons and humans alike to see both our kinds work together, and to learn the truth behind all that has happened these years. To finally put an end to this feud."

"So it will end where it all began then," Kagome nodded. "How long do we have?"

"Set out tomorrow when the sun in the center of the sky and you will arrive when you are needed, no earlier and no later," Lady Korari answered.

"Mom, you said grandmother was leading Inuyasha and the pack to the Central Lands? Shouldn't she be careful, she could get hurt, she isn't that strong," Kagome said concern evident in her voice.

Korari laughed, "Oh Kagome, your grandmother may be partially stuck in that jewel but she is still a deity. We're stronger than you remember. Now I must go. Good luck my darlings, be safe and protect one another." The Angel paused a moment and moved towards Sesshomaru, "It is good to see you again. I know my Kagome is safe with you." And suddenly she vanished in a gush of wind and leaves.

Both were silent for a time, each thinking of what was to come. Kagome looked back at Sesshomaru, her Sesshomaru. He had changed quiet a bit since she had been apart from him. His previously soft, boyish features had matured into sharper more distinguished features, his markings becoming more prominent, his hair longer and he was taller and wore much more regal clothing. But it was his eyes that had changed the most. Before he had had eyes like liquid amber, soft and loving, but over the years they had become cold, bleak and unmoving stones of amber, as if nothing was there – or as if something was missing.

Kagome had noticed though that they had softened slightly since she had been with him again. She smiled sweetly when he turned his gaze to her, "I have much to tell you love. About what has become of my family and what has become of yours since the fall of the Great City."

"My family?" Sesshomaru was confused.

"Both your mother and your father," Kagome smiled, placing a finger on his lips as she saw him about to interject. "Live together in the heavens with my parents as members of their court. You don't honestly think that my family would allow yours to go un-honoured? Especially when both of their deaths were because of the war and because they were protecting of my family." Kagome stopped him from speaking once more, knowing what he would say, "Yes, your father did die protecting my family. Inuyasha's birth and parentage was planned. Inuyasha's job was to protect me until I could come back to you, and he did a fine job of that, it was your mother who selected Izaiyo to be your fathers second mate, she knew that it had to be a half-demon who accompanied me through this journey, and Izayio had been a dear childhood friend of your mothers. It is why she showed such compassion towards you."

"My mother?" Sesshomaru blinked in surprise.

"Yes my love, your mother was responsible for the birth of your brother and your father honoured her choice. Also, you must know a little of the Shikon Jewel. There is much more to it than what the stories tell. I need you to tell me what you already know of it," Kagome spoke seriously now.

It took him a moment to push aside what he had just learned about him family before he could focus, but when he did he thought for only a moment before speaking, "I don't know much. What I do know is that it was created by a Miko named Midoriko – at the time I thought it was only coincidence that her name was the same as your grandmothers. I know that this Miko trapped herself and a group of powerful rouge demons that attacked her village inside of the Jewel. And that she still fights within it and that the being whom possess the stone has access to great powers."

Kagome smiled, "if only it was that easy, but that is not the real story. Shortly after my family had been attacked there was a great uprising of demons against many human villages and my grandparents had to find some way to stop them. So my grandmother disguised herself as a human Miko and went to the villages that had been attacked to help them recover. After awhile she was able to determine where the demons would attack next and made sure that she was there before they were. She was able to drive the demons back into a cave where she fought them continuously, but they were relentless. Finally she used most of her energy and sealed them into a pebble from the ground, but with them she also had to seal away part of herself – that way the pebble would not become tainted with pure evil. It's that amount of pure and evil mixed energy that turned the small pebble into the Shikon Jewel. But because my grandmother did this she has become weak and is only partially 'here' so to speak. She is transparent and her power has diminished while part of her has been sealed away. If Naraku gets the jewel and fully taints it with his evil my grandmother will die. We need to get the jewel back so that I can purify it and release her."

Sesshomaru stood quietly, trying to process everything he had just learned. Finally he nodded, "the we will just have to go kill Naraku won't we?"

The Great Goddess brightened, "yes!"

The previously cold Demon Lord then took a step forward, bringing himself to stand just in front of Kagome, slowly he brushed a straying lock of silky ebony out of her face and tucked it behind her ear, "and once this is all over? What do you intend to do then my Koi?"

Slipping her hand around his pale wrist Kagome pulled it down and gently stroked the magenta strips that adorned it. "I plan to re-build the Central Lands and bring our people together again. That is, if you're willing to come back to the Central Lands with me."

"I would go anywhere if it meant that I could stay with you," Sesshomaru whispered before dipping his head down to press his lips to hers for the first time in a few hundred years, how he had missed her. When he pulled back he looked into the face of the one woman he had always lobed. No matter what he would always love her.

Kagome smiled, "I knew my Sesshomaru was in there." His eyes had softened into a liquid gold, finally his cold mask gone and a light smile tugged at his lips. 'This' was her Demon Lord, her Sesshomaru. Wrapping her small arms around his waist she rested her head against his broad chest. "Tomorrow marks the beginning of the end."

:: With the others ::

The sun was just barely peeking over the tall hills and already the inu-group was up and cleaning camp. Everyone had been mostly quite, each in their own world, still awaking. Suddenly the quite was broken though, when Kikyo spoke loud enough fro all to hear, but her eyes remained directed at the ground, "I agree that we should go to the Central Lands.

Inuyasha jumped up, "What?! You can't! Why would you suddenly agree with Sango and Miroku? Kikyo this is a TRAP, Naraku will NOT be there!!!"

Kikyo held her ground and looked up, catching Sango's eye, "we need to go to the Central Lands – I know we do."

"Kikyo we-" Inuyasha started, but was quickly interrupted.

"What do you know?" Sango asked.

"I might be dead, but I am still a Shikon Miko, I'm still able to feel the energy of the Jewel," Kikyo responded coolly, her eyes meeting Sango's. But kikyo could tell that Sango did not believe her, and rightly so for all she had done. "My soul has already been damned to hell, but I will not let my little sister die by the same hands I did. If Naraku gets the Jewel many people will die, including Keada. I'm asking you to trust me Sango."

The fearless demon slayer was speechless, Kikyo's eyes conveyed honesty and sincere concern for her sister, similar to the concern Sango held for her younger brother, Kohhaku. This was also the first time Kikyo had addressed her by name. Finally she nodded, "alright, we will go to the Central Lands."

"Wait! What?!" Inuyasha yelled, "you can't make those decisions, even Kagome wouldn't fall for that trap!" the moment the sentence came out of his mouth Inuyasha paled.

Everyone stilled.

It had become almost a rule that none of them were to mention Kagome's name after the first few week following her death.

"I-I didn't mean to….." Inuyasha stammered.

Miroku, who stood next to Sango, a hand gentle placed on her shoulder in comfort, spoke up, "we're going to the Central Lands."

This time Inuyasha didn't argue.

So it was decided. With that the camp was cleared and they began to make their way to the Sacred Central Lands.

The journey was made in silence and 3 hours after they had begun their travel, they came to the edge of the forest. In front of them was a tall hill, "maybe the Central Lands don't actually exist, shouldn't we have come to them yet?" Inuyasha suggested as they made their way up the hill.

Just after the sentence was out they crested the hill and everyone stopped. Expanding before them was without a doubt the ruined remains of what was once a majestic city. The old buildings went on for a few miles at least and on a hill overlooking the city was what could only be assumed as the formerly wondrous palace. But that wasn't what mostly caught the groups' attention.

Just below them, at the edge of the City Gates were two very large groups. The group to the left were humans, all with weapons, but none were raise like they were about to fight or ready for attack. To the right was a group of Demons, but again none of the looked they were about to fight.

Between the 2 groups stood 3 figures – 3 figures different from all the rest. A man and a woman stood near the Demons and one woman before the humans.

Inuyasha took a step back out of shock. "H-how?"

"What is it Inuyasha?" Sango asked, concerned for her friend.

"My mother…." Inuyasha paled, "and my father."

Everyone looked more closely now, and in fact it was true, the man below was without a doubt the former Demon Lord of the Western Lands, the Great Inutashio. Across from him, standing before the humans was a very beautiful woman who shared many similar features with Inuyasha, clearly his mother, Izayio.

"But who is that Demoness standing with your father?" Sango put voice to the question on everyone's minds.

Inuyasha knew instinctively who the other woman was, recognized her from a painting he had seen when he was just a young child. But he still couldn't believe it. "Sesshomaru's mother."

The group watched as these three spirits spoke with the two groups of people. All amazed by the simple fact that both groups seemed so willing to listen.

Finally, after a few minutes, the former Lord and Ladies of the West turned towards the Inu-group, all smiling. The three met in the middle of the groups and linked hands.

Inutashio smiled and inclined his head in acknowledgment of his youngest son; Izayio blew a kiss and waved lightly. Even Sesshomaru's mother nodded politely to him. Then they just vanished, gone as if they had never been there to begin with.

"Were they real?" Miroku asked, completely perplexed by the entire situation.

"Look," Kikyo pointed down to the groups.

Everyone looked to see that two smaller groups broke off, one from each group, and began to make their way up the hill towards the Inu-group. Curious as to what was going on the group started down the hill to meet half way.

When they finally met it was the largest of the Demons, a cougar demon, which was the first to speak, "Inuyasha, second born son to the great Dog Demons, Lord Inutashio?"

Warily Inuyasha stepped forward, "Why are you all here?"

"We have been asked to witness your battle," one of the humans answered.

"'_our battle'_?" Sango echoed.

Another of the demons was first to speak this time, "Naraku is coming. We have been asked by the spirits of the Great Lord and the Ladies of the West to not interfere, for we are to witness what has been the cause of all our strife.'

"'_The Great Lord and Ladies'_?" this time Miroku questioned the words used.

"Lord Inutashio and his mates, Lady Saiyuri and Lady Izayio. They say that you must begin the battle, but aid will arrive and they will defeat Naraku, the creature responsible for their separation." The same human responded.

"He will arrive soon, you should prepare," a second human man finally spoke up.

The demons nodded in agreement and with nothing more to say the groups departed leaving the Inu-group confused and stunned.

"We don't need any help!" Inuyasha finally muttered.

"Who could be coming to help us?" Sango asked, more to herself than anyone else.

Miroku watched as the Humans and Demons all dissipated into the forest surrounding the valley and city, as the others muttered to themselves.

"Whoever they are, they best be ready to fight, because it looks as if it's about to begin," Kikyo's voice drew everyone's attention to where she was looking.

Sure enough, not far off, malevolent clouds of a dark purple miasma were building up and rushing towards them.

"How ironic that this is the place where I will finally defeat you Inuyasha and claim the Jewel for myself," the sickening laughter of Naraku filled the valley. "I will destroy you here today, same as I destroyed your brothers family!"

:: Earlier With Sesshomaru ::

He had been given many names over the years, starting with 'Great young Lord' and in the more recent years 'Cold-Hearted Beast' and 'Killing Perfection', but none so well known as his title of 'Human Hater'. Now, as Sesshomaru leaned against the railing of his balcony watching the horizon as the sky turned from dark blue to lighter purples and reds.

But it was not true, he was not a human hater – never could he bring himself to hate the people loved so dearly by his Kagome, even if he had been lead to believe that they were responsible for her death, she had always had faith in them. Though he may not have hated them, he was not fond of them, because they reminded him of her. And now she had returned to him, it was as if she had never been gone in the first place.

Taking in a slow, deep breath through his nose Sesshomaru was soothed by the soft scents of Vanilla and Roses with just a touch of cinnamon, he felt the feather light touch of her hands as they slipped around his chest from behind him and her head lean against his shoulders.

Placing his bigger hand around her much smaller one Sesshomaru squeezed lightly, "the sun rises, and soon we will have our revenge my love."

"Many lives have been lost because of Naraku, I will not see your brother and my friends lost as well, we will defeat him." Kagome nodded, "the time has come that we be on our way. We must finish this battle"

Without breaking her hold around him, Sesshomaru turned in her arms and wrapped his around her slim shoulders, "only this time, we will do it together."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," she smiled back at him.

The time had come for them to finally get their revenge, to fix what had been destroyed so many years ago, something they could only do together. With a deep breath from both Sesshomaru summoned his demonic cloud and Kagome released her wings from concealment and they took off into the sky.

:: With Inuyasha ::

"You sick bastard!" Inuyasha shouted as he looked around for Naraku, "you will pay for everything you have done. Today you die Naraku, you can't escape this time! SHOW YOURSELF!!"

"There is nothing you can do win Inuyasha, you cannot win. Without your precious Miko you are nothing, the Jewel can't be purified," Naraku laughed again, as he suddenly appeared before them.

The sky had darkened and Sango could hear the screeching of hundreds of demons as they blocked out the sun.

The group arranged themselves in their fighting stances. Inuyasha, with tetsigua out and transformed stood next to Kikyo who had her bow at the ready. Over to the left Sango held tightly to Hiridkouts, crouched down slightly, just a few feet away from her Miroku held to his prayer beads, prepared to unleash his wind-tunnel if necessary. They had left Shippo behind in hopes of protecting him form any danger, and with him Kirara.

This was only going to win one of two ways. They would win, or they would die. Either way, Naraku wasn't going to live to see another day.

And so it began.

:: With the others ::

_The sounds of children laughing and playing joyfully could be heard throughout the prosperous village of the Demon Slayers. It was a crisp fall afternoon, the warm orange sun shining down on the happy families, a group of Slayers having just returned, successful, and all unharmed, the people were all at peace._

_A group of young boys a girls played together close by the home of the village head, from which a girl, approximately 13 years old, sat quietly overlooking the children while cleaning and tending to a small pile of metallic weapons._

"_sister, come and play with us," called out one of the boys from the group._

_The girl smiled, "not today Kohhaku, I still have much work to do, you have fun," she called back._

_As the children continued to play amongst themselves an older gentleman came out form within the main house and sat next to the girl, quietly watching the children play._

_Finally, after a few minutes of silence, the man spoke, "one day Sango this village will be yours to protect, and those children will be your Slayers to command and care for."_

_Sango turned to the man, "but father, Kohhaku should be the one to take charge of the village, not me."_

_Her father turned to her, his face serious, "you know as well as I do Sango, your brother is no fighter. This village needs a strong leader like you, Kohhaku knows that."_

_Sango just nodded, she truly did know, that In truth Kohhaku was not a fighter, she would have to be the one to take on the village._

"_I trust you to watch over and protect these people just as you protect your brother. You'd never let him down, just like you'd never let me down Sango," her father smiled as he patted her on the shoulder._

_/////////////_

_It was sometime mid-day, though the temple grounds were dark, thick grey clouds having blocked the sun out many hours before. The rain that fell from them was cold and unending. Fitting for the day._

_Standing alone, out near the open gates of the temple stood a small boy, maybe 7 or 8 at the most, cold and wet, staring out towards the small graveyard where a set of men piled the last of the dirt onto a recently occupied grave._

_The boy's mother._

"_Miroku, child, come in from the rain," came the call of the boy's new guardian, a middle-aged monk._

_When Miroku didn't move the monk left the cover of his house and made his way into the rain towards the boy._

_When he finally reached the child the young boy looked up "__Mushin, is momma with dad now?"_

_The old monk sighed sadly, "Yes Miroku, your mother couldn't be happy without your father, so Kami took her to be with him so she could be happy once more. Now let's go inside."_

_Miroku finally began to move forward but his eyes were now trained onto his hand, "I'm gonna disappear too, like dad, aren't I Mushin?"_

_The old monk stayed quiet for a moment before he spoke, "I don't know Miroku. If the creature that did this to you and your father can be found, then maybe it can be fixed."_

_The small boy looked up at his mentor through the rain, "What do I do until then?"_

"_Find yourself a beautiful woman to bear your children," Mushin smiled. If only he knew the effect those words would have on the young Miroku's mind…_

:: Back to present ::

Inuyasha and Kikyo made eye contact as both dodged yet another attack aimed at them from Naraku. Both had lost so much to this Jewel, to Naraku.

Kikyo had sacrificed her childhood to learn how to protect the Jewel, she had lost Inuyasha because of Naraku and her life because of both.

Inuyasha had lost Kikyo, the woman who had stolen his heart, he had lost 50 years of his life and he had also lost Kagome.

Kagome who he had sworn to protect no matter what. She had had nothing to do with the jewel, it wasn't her fault she was Kikyo's reincarnation. He had failed to keep her safe like he had promised her he would. Yet again he had failed to protect one of the people he loved most in his world.

Naraku would pay.

Or at least he hoped.

At this rate they would never win. For every hit they got in on Naraku, two more were returned. Luckily they had not lost their energy yet, but it wouldn't be long now before it began to wane.

Just then, as hope began to be lost, a streak of pink shot through the clearing and slashed through a few of Naraku's tentacles, purifying and disintegrating then upon impact. He screamed out in anguish and rage.

The Inu-tachi looked among one another, in attempts of figure out who had shot the arrow, but the only one of them who had that type of power, to create a purifying arrow was kikyo, who at the moment, had her bow over her shoulder. She was not the one who had taken the shot.

A dark snarl ripped though Naraku's lips as he looked up and caught sight of who had shot him, "You! You're supposed to be dead!"

Everyone turned slightly, looking to see who it was.

Everyone gasped.

There, in her trademark skirt and sailor shirt she stood. Bow raised with another arrow knocked in and pulled taught. As if she had never been gone, looking just as she had the last time they had seen her.

Kagome.

* * *

Yes i left it on another cliff-hanger, you should all be used to this by now.

The next chapter will be the big one, so heads up on that!!

Anyways I hope you all liked it, and you have to let me know, it keeps me writing.

the more reviews i get the faster my next chapter comes out! (its true, everytime i get a review i remember i need to write more and i open up the story and get to work)

Much love,

Aya-Chan


	10. Naraku is not Oonigumo

**Hi everyone! I've missed you all terrible, and I'm sure you all just want to cut my head off, and I'm also sure I've lost some of you. But for those of you who are still with me, I have some good news to share with you. **

**I got engaged shortly after I published the last chapter**

**I got married a week ago**

**So I've been a little busy planning my new husband and I's wedding and that's why I hadn't been updating, but we had a long flight to reach our honeymoon destination, so I typed this up for you guys, because I've felt oh so guilty**

**I hope you all enjoy it, and I'm gonna see how much I can get done before we come back from our get vacation.**

**I hope you all enjoy it.**

* * *

**Summary: She wasn't a priestess, she wasn't even 17 years old, and she didn't come from the year 2007. It wasn't until after her death that Kagome learned the truth about who she was. **

**Chapter:**

**:: Earlier ::**

Kagome and Sesshomaru touched down not far from the Central Ruins, knowing the battle had already begun. The pair stood just within the tree line behind the Inu-tachi.

"We need to throw Naraku off guard, pay with his head so he can't think of a way toe escape," Kagome spoke quietly.

Before Sesshomaru was able to respond, beside the two, the air filled with almost transparent wisps of white, chilling the air slightly as the wisps became thicker and finally, after forming a complete tunnel, thinned out to reveal Souta, the God of Spirits.

"Souta! Oh, it's good to see you like this again," Kagome smiled at the sight of her brother in his divine form.

Her little brother looked her over happily, "same to you sis." Then Souta moved his gaze over to Sesshomaru, "it's good to see you once again Sesshomaru."

The Demon Lord bowed to the young God, "Souta, always a pleasure, especially after such a long absence. Have you come to give us a hand?"

"You could say that, I guess. I've come to offer a life actually, as well as a Jewel shard," Souta smiled, tossing a shard into Kagome's open hand.

"souta, where did you get this?" the goddess asked her younger brother.

"I thought the last shard in the Feudal lands was the Shard providing life to the young slayer boy," Sesshomaru asked carefully.

"You are correct, that is the shard that was keeping the boy Kohakku on the mortal plain," the God nodded.

Kagome gasped at this, "oh no! Souta you didn't. Not Kohakku!" there were tears welling in her eyes.

Souta nodded, "he willingly gave it over. He said he would do anything to make up for the damage he had caused, and to ensure his sisters safety. All he wanted was for Sango to survive this battle."

Sesshomaru wrapped his arm around Kagome and she turned into his shoulder, silently weeping for the innocent life that had been lost.

Souta smiled, "of course, after saying something so completely selfless, and offering over his life just to save another person, I couldn't just let him die." Kagome looked at him, eyes wide. And then, from behind a tree next to where Souta stood, stepped Kohakku, "Have a little faith in me sis. I'm protector of the Spirits for a reason you know, I'm not going to go taking th soul of an innocent who lost his life to Naraku if I can help it. I returned the boys soul to his body."

Kagome threw her arms around her brother, "Oh thank you so much Souta!"

While Kagome hugged her brother Sesshomaru lifted one of his fine brows, if only a minuscule amount, "are you saying that everyone who died at the hands of Naraku will be revived?"

"unfortunately, if I was to do that the spirit and mortal worlds would be thrown out of balance and all hell would break loose, literally. I can't allow that to happen," the deity sighed, "but there are a few I can allow back. Kohhaku of course, as well as, if you choose that is Kagome, Kikyo too." Souta looked down at his sister, "So what will it be? Will Kikyo live or die?"

**:: Present Time ::**

Everything was silence, not even a breath could be heard. Everyone was on edge and completely shocked to see their dear friend, who was supposed to be dead, some more than others. Kikyo's eyes widened, and her face become pale, her breath caught in her throat. How was this possible? She was dead.

The Inu-tachi had buried her themselves, seen her cold, lifeless body, yet here she stood.

Inuyasha frantically inhaled in attempts to pick up any trace of graveyard dirt from her, to his relief, there was none. Though, that still didn't explain how she was there. If anything, it was only making things more confusing. If she hadn't been brought back to life like Kikyo had, then how was she here?

Sango couldn't believe her eyes. Her best friend and her sister, who rightfully should have been dead now stood before her, alive and well. It just wasn't possible. She had just been at Kagome's grave before they left.

She gasped in realization, "The grave! All the flowers…"

Though Sango had been whispering to herself, Miroku had overheard her, with his curiosity getting the best of him, he nudged her, eyebrows raised in question. All the time keeping Naraku in his line of vision, in case he tried anything.

"The flowers, remember? Nothing was supposed to grow where Kagome died, where we buried her, but there were still all those flowers there. Do you think, maybe, that could mean she didn't actually die after all?"

Before Miroku could even begin to formulate a response tough, Kagome began to move forward, her eyes locked on Naraku. Each step was slow, measured, as if she was timing each one out.

"Why Oonigumo? Why after all these years would you pick him? Why hide behind the façade of a lowlife thief?" she now stood parallel to the inu-tachi, where she belonged, shoulder to shoulder with those she had always fought alongside. Kagome had lowered her bow, but not relaxed it; she was prepared to use it if it was necessary. "Why would you disappear, go into hiding after you murdered the Royal family?

Kagome, her bow and ready arrow still held high, began to move forward, "you can't honestly believe I could be killed by Kikyo, do you?"

Everyone gasped, eyes turning to Kikyo. Inuyasha felt sick to his stomach to have trusted her, to have not figured it out. His eyes were dark cast, "is it true? Was it you?"

Kikyo looked away, "I – well . . . you see I . . ." she sighed. "Yes, it was me."

Naraku snarled low in his throat, "how do you know all of this?"

Kagome, who had continued forward, now stood not 10 feet from the beast, who towered above her. She smiled wickedly at the abomination that destroyed so many lives. "The first time you tried t kill me all those years ao you failed, then it came time for us to face one another again, all of those attempts, you failed. Even in this last attempt, once more, you failed. You can't kill me!"

"you little wench! You will die at my hands!" an infuriated Naraku yelled in mad frustration as one of his many tentacle arms shot towards her.

"Kagome! No! Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha shouted as one., devastated by the thought of losing their beloved friend once more.

Before anyone could even react though, Naraku let out an agonizing howl of pain as the appendage that had intent on destroying the petite Kagome was severed from his body.

"You will not harm Kagome while I'm around Naraku, not again. You will pay for the pain you have caused not only to myself, but to my family as well," Sesshomaru, who landed, lithely next to kagome having appeared from the forest, growling. His hand still glowing green from his poison whip.

Now the abomination that was Naraku began to laugh, a new tentecal already growing in place of the lost one, "what is this? The Great Lord of Sesshomaru is protecting a human? A human Miko no less."

"you stole away my love once before Naraku, I will not let you take her away from me a second time," Sesshomaru spoke low, eyes narrowed on the despicable creature.

"'Your love' you say? The human hating demon Lord has replaced his beautiful Goddess with a pathetic human? My Lord, what has become of your tastes?" Naraku mocked cruelly. "But please, do tell me, how does it feel to know now, after all of these years, that the humans were not responsible for the murder of your Goddess, but instead that it was me. I killed her."

Kagome smirked, "what makes you so sure she's dead?"

"Because no one can stand up to me and survive!" the half-demon bellowed, sick of being tested by the girl who was supposed to be dead. Once more he shot his tentacles forward, but this time, instead of protecting her, Sesshomaru jumped back, landing lightly next to Inuyasha.

Sango screamed out in horror as her best friend disappeared from sight under a torrent of deadly appendages.

An enraged Inuyasha turned towards the older demon, "you bastard1 how could you just let her get killed like that?"

"Brother," Inuyasha's eyes widened at the term, never had Sesshomaru addressed him as such, "your Miko is not who you think she is, she will not be destroyed quite so easily."

Naraku, who had not overheard the exchange between the brothers, smirked coldly, "that was almost too easy. What a waste of energy, pathetic human."

Just as the words left his lips the ground began to shake, the trees began swaying and suddenly a bright pink light shot straight up from the mass of tentacles where Kagome had stood moments before. The light was so bright the Inu-Tachi all had to shield their eyes, and just as the light began to fade the clearing was filled with Naraku's agonizing screams as the pink light spread to blast through his masses of appendages, succeeding in purifying and disintegrating them.

Sango, who had buried her head into Miroku's shoulder when Naraku sprang on Kagome, now turned towards Sesshomaru, "wh-what's going on?"

But Sesshomaru said nothing in reply, he simply watched, which drew the curious eyes of the Inu-tachi to all watch the odd light and Naraku.

The upward spiraling light let out one last, blinding burst of light and as it reached towards the clouds it lashed out across the sky and danced down in a dome shape, surrounding the Inu-tachi and Naraku as well as parts of the encircling forest.

Miroku was the first to realize what the light was, "a barrier . . . but how?"

"I would prepare myself instead of ask questions Monk. All of you. Naraku is not the half-breed you all believe him to be. No matter the power we are about to gain on our side, this will not be an easy battle," Sesshomaru spoke calmly, but there were traces of concern in his eyes as he watched the beams of light, looking for something it seemed. Slowly the Lord pulled from his side Tokijin, and readied himself to fight, eyes still trained on the remainder of light in the sky . . . watching . . . waiting.

Waiting for what?

The others had no idea, but they were not about to ask. Instead, everyone readied their weapons, even Kikyo, who had found herself more isolated from the others now, Inuyasha having moved away from her, not trusting her. Disgusted with himself, for believing her lies. In attempts to distract himself from his anger at both kikyo, for her deception, but at himself as well, Inuyasha withdrew Tetsiga from its sheath and directing a call to Sesshomaru, "what do you mean but 'the power we're about to gain'?"

"I owe you a great deal of gratitude brother," Sesshomaru spoke low enough that only Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku and kikyo could hear, but not Naraku. "for years now you have protected a power beyond anything these lands have seen in hundreds of years; a power that even I must bow to. For that I will sure, after all of this is over, you will be properly recognized – the way you rightfully should have been."

As usual though, Sesshomaru's cryptic answer only left Inuyasha more confused then before. With a frustrated huff the dog eared half-demon gave up, knowing he wouldn't get a clear answer. He turned his attention back to the howling Naraku.

The evil half-demon was hopelessly trying to fight against the purification, but each time he shot down another tentacle in attempts to exterminate the source of his pain, he just lost another arm, until it re-grew. With a loud shout from the enraged abomination he let fly at least 4 dozen slimy tentacles towards the source of light. Instead of the thud of Naraku's flesh on solid ground, blasting it away, as the group expecting there was only the sound of flesh meeting with sharp metal, the clean cut of sword through body.

Another cry of pain escaped Naraku's lips, just as the light began to fade. When the light almost fully dimmed everyone's eyes focused on the silhouette that began to become visible. From the silhouette came a whimsical, yet Naraku. Oddly familiar voice, "it is time you show your true colors no more hiding behind Oonigumo."

From the dust, up shot the figure on, what everyone could now see, was a set of long, elegant, pure white and sparkling silver wings. The Inu-tachi could only see her back, her cascading ebony locks dancing in the wind. Her dainty feet encased in what looked to be a pair of small satin slippers. Held strong in her hand, down by her side at the moment was a glimmering sword. But it was easy to tell this wasn't just any sword. From the side of the sword facing the Inu-tachi one word could be read, engraved on the hilt of the glistening metal, '_Unity'_. Pure, indescribable power radiated off the weapon as it glistened in the sun; it was a sword like no other.

It was Divine.

"You will release Oonigumo and reveal yourself!" the deity shouted as, with skilled strokes of her sword, Naraku was cut down, his head severed from his shoulders and midsection from his tentacled under-half.

Everyone gasped as the body fell to the ground in a heap. Had he really been killed? That easily?

The winged woman turned, and for the first time the Inu-tashi saw her face and the truth behind their friend.

Kagome was no Miko – she was an Angle, but how?

Slowly she sank to the ground before them, lightly touching down next to Sesshomaru.

Sango, desperate to know if this was truly her best friend, be she ghost or angle, stepped forward slightly, "Ka….Kagome? is that really you?"

She smiled, "yes, it is me . . . In a way," was the only answer any of them received on that question for the time. Even if it was cryptic. Kagome quickly redirected the conversation, "we don't have long. Oonigumo is dead, he has been from the moment that the creature you all call 'Naraku' took his body. The real 'Naraku' is just reawakening," she directed everyone gaze towards the crumpled pieces of who they thought was their enemy. The body parts were now glowing a deep black, thick molten sludge began to bubble and rise from the corpus.

"What the hell is that? What's going on here?" an exasperated Inuyasha demanded.

This time it was Sesshomaru, not kagome, who spoke, "what you know of Naraku is not the real truth. Oonigumo did not offer his soul to a hoard of demons, the creature you know as 'Naraku' was around long before then. Naraku is responsible for the destruction of the Central Lands hundreds of years ago. Naraku found Oonigumo, though a thief, he was also a love struck human. So Naraku told him he could win Kikyo's heart if he was strong and rich and that by temporarily allowing Naraku into his mind he could gain all of that. Naraku had lied. His obsession with the jewel was real though," by this time the bubbling sludge had grown into a massive tower, and was shaping into a deformed monster. "The real Naraku must be killed once and for all, and we know how to do it, but it won't be easy."

"what do we need to do?" Miroku asked, anxiously eyeing the ever growing form as it began to take shape.

"There is no way we can defeat Naraku as long as he has possession of as many Jewel shards as he does. We need to get them away from him," Sesshomaru answered.

"And how the hell are we supposed to do that?" Inuyasha was looking at Sesshomaru as if he had two heads.

The divine Kagome just smiled, "that's the easy part," everyone looked over to her, as if when she suddenly transformed, she lost her mind. As a form of explanation Kagome outstretched her hand, palm up. Her hand was empty but as everyone watched a white glow appeared over the palm and from it materialized a shining Jewel shard floating atop the pale skin of her hand. "I am able to call the rest of the shards to me by using this single fragment. Only when I have the entire Jewel can I summon the rest of the players in this battle."

Sango wasn't paying attention to anything but the small Jewel shard, "where did you get that from?" she was afraid to know the answer.

"It was given t me selflessly. I had had no intentions of taking it, but there was a brother who would rather save and protect his sister then anything else in the world." Kagome was staring intently at Sango as she spoke. Though Sango felt a great sorrow for she knew there was no way for Kohhaku to live without the shard, she also felt a calmed. She felt that there was something that Kagome knew and she didn't, that there was a reason why she shouldn't be sad, but instead, focus on the battle ahead.

Sesshomaru glanced over his shoulder, "we haven't much time…"

The beautiful Goddess nodded, "you must listen to me very closely. The Naraku you know was always holding back – he is a creature from the darkest depths of Hell and a force to be reckoned with. Once I get the Jewel from him we will be joined by a group of others who have a great deal invested in the win, but cannot offer more help then to wear him down, in order to keep the scales of good and evil in balance. They will not be able to fall him. We must all work together, attack together. If Sesshomaru or I tell you to do something, do it, "Kagome was looking pointedly at Inuyasha at this point. Finally she turned to Kikyo, "this is where you choose your side once and for all Kikyo. If your choice is redemption then you must use all of your Miko powers when I say, if you chose against us, then know now that I will not hesitate to remove your soul from this earth permanently, whether I shared it for a short period of time or not." She turned back to everyone else, "do you all understand?"

Just as everyone, aside from Kikyo, nodded, a great roar of rage rang through the valley, shaking the earth beneath them.

"good, because it's now or never," Sesshomaru's eyes flashed, ready to fight. Prepared to take revenge on the creature that had nearly ruined his life.

Everyone turned to face their 'new' opponent. Ready to deliver the revenge they had all been after for so long.

The bubbling form that Naraku had been reduced to after Kagome's initial attack was now a massive pile of bubbling sludge, and from the sludge came a deep, rough voice, though still familiar with it's hints of Naraku's mocking tones. "You really think you can beat me Princess, while your powers have been suppressed for years in the body of a pathetic human, I have been honing my skills. Nothing can stop me. Not even you and that sword of yours."

Before anyone could react to his calling out the bubbled sludgen form began to dry and crack. The sounds of ripping and shifting of bone filled the air. The sky darkened with deep purple clouds, the air thick and musty. The Uni-tachi watched in horror as Naraku became something like they have never seen before. All except Sesshomaru and Kagome, who knew exactly what was coming. The abomination became three times as tall as he had previously been, shedding away all remains of humanity. His body took shape into a huge, black frame, as if he had been charred by the burning depths of hell fire, his blood red eyes and sharp black horns protruding from his skull. There was a set of thick, black bone wings, like those of a bat, sticking out from his back, their bottoms coated in what looked like the sludge that had covered him only a moment ago, each time a drop fell from the ravaged wings it ate away at the earth.

But Kagome had one last thing planned.

* * *

**I hope you liked it, and don't all hate me for being slow!**

**please review!**

**Luv, aya-chan**


	11. I swear

An update is coming! I have not abandoned!

3 Aya-Chan


End file.
